


Mirage

by Korekiyo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Multiple Endings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Romance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korekiyo/pseuds/Korekiyo
Summary: 蜃気楼、すべてが見た目どおりではありません。// 🎐Being forced onto an island isn't typically a usual experience... Right? You were sure it wasn't... Besides, it hadn't ever happened before in any other school...Then again, this was a school full of talented Ultimates such as yourself. Nothing was regular about it... Not even the fact that you were all shoved onto an island to kill each other.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Reader, Koizumi Mahiru/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Nanami Chiaki/Reader, Nidai Nekomaru/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. 1; school trips are normal, I think..

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my 3rd lengthy fan fiction ever 🧍♀️ and this website threatens me🧍♀️ also just saying I wrote this entire Chap w my broken ass phone Tee hee

Typically, at the beginning of a school year, students waddled to a  
random table and hope that some person they knew from the previous year would walk into the room, and spare them the sadness of being lonely for a good few days or weeks.

You could say for certain that your classroom never crashed down and presented you with a tropical island. It was never done before! Not to you, at least.

But this was Hopes Peak academy. It wasn't just a regular classroom. But.. This had to be regular in such a hard-to-get-to school.

"Huh."

Was the only noise you could let out as your eyes grazed over the crashing waves.

"Weird." You continued, removing a hand from your pocket before bringing it up to your cheek, giving it a firm pinch.

"Not a dream..." You trailed off, letting your arm fall loosely to your side. "I guess part of me hoped I could transform this place into something cooler... Or give myself a dream pet... Yeah... Like a dog. Or a cat. Or like, a pigeon."

Stuff like this only happened in dreams. So this couldn't be real life. But again, you had felt that tinge of pain.

Dream schools do dream like things. You concluded with a nod. It was almost pitiful that it was the most logical conclusion you could come to.

You skimmed your eyes across the beach. It was pretty much empty at that point other than an unconscious boy on the floor and a boy looming over him.

Were they about to kiss, or was that white-haired boy planning to kill the other one?

Didn't matter to you.

...

Okay, maybe it mattered a little bit.

You shifted your foot after what seemed like the first time in minutes. You hadn't been standing for long. But the weird buzz that filled your leg was almost enough to convince you.

Walking over, you stood over the two for a moment. You probably looked creepy standing there for so long, but you weren't exactly good at talking to people you've never met before.

Well, these were your new classmates. The quicker you grew accustomed, the better. It'd make it easier for you that way.

"Uh, hello." You began, your gaze quickly averting from staring at the kneeling boy to looking out at the horizon once more.

You should've rehearsed introduction lines beforehand.

"Hello, [Firstname]!" The boy greeted upon his gaze landing on you. He knew your name, already. That wasn't weird. Well, it took you by surprise...

"You... Know my name?" You asked cautiously. Blinking slowly as you adjust your gaze over the boy.

Quite pale... Is he sick?

"I'm sorry, did that unsettle you? I didn't mean to." The boy laughed sheepishly, standing to his full height. Unbothered by the loose sand that fell from his knees and onto his weird shoes.

He was so skinny and lanky, it made him look taller than he already was. But that was fine.

"I actually did my research before I got here, you're the ultimate voice actor, right? Amazing!"

You let your lips part open as you found the right thing to say.

"Thank.. You?" You hesitated, your head tilting slightly to the left.

. . .

"May I ask for your name... And your ultimate....?" You asked after a moment of silence, the single hand in your skirt pocket fidgeting as you picked at the loose cotton arresting at the bottom. "If you're okay with that..."

The boy stood silent for a moment, his face a plain slate. In fact, you'd go as far as saying that he looked bored, or he was taking in her words.  
However, the look was gone as quickly as it came.

"I'm sorry! How rude of me!" He laughed sheepishly, throwing a single hand up.

"My name is Nagito Komaeda." He smiled. "and my ultimate... It's not nearly as awesome as yours... It's a pretty disappointing talent..." He laughed, causing you to raise a brow. Self-doubts. That's a normal occurrence.

You tilted your head further, urging him to continue.

"I'm lucky." He spoke out of the blue.

"Oh." Was what you could utter. Quickly, you shook your head. Just saying 'oh', would be rude of you. Especially to someone who already had doubts.

"I think that's awesome." You hummed, bringing the tips of your fingers together. "You're the ultimate lucky student for a reason... Because your luck is the best...!"

Maybe those were the wrong words.

"Haha... You think?" He laughed, "I could only hope I could think of it that way... But that isn't it." He shook his head.

Before another word could be uttered, the boy from before shifted on the sand, causing both of you to turn around.

"He's up." Nagito hummed, distracted for a moment before turning back to you. "It was an honor to meet you, [Firstname]." The pasty boy laughed, his attention now fully diverted to the boy.

There was a hum in your pockets that went ignored. It was probably not important.

"Goodbye." You spoke quietly before shifting on the heel of your foot. Quickly finding someone new to introduce yourself to.

Your first destination was what looked like an airport. I mean, airports usually had airplanes, so it only made sense.

"I've never seen a plane up close... Awesome..." You muttered quietly, failing to notice your new classmates that were lingering around the place. "Airplanes are probably shaky though, I would never want to ride one." You shook your head.

"Ride what?"

Don't make my words sound dirty...

Or am I making whoever said that make my words seem dirty? 

Your gaze shifted to the boy beside you. Although, he seemed to be keeping his distance. Neon pink hair... Sharklike teeth... And a flashy jumpsuit. Looked like he was a cool guy.

"I said I would never want to ride an airplane." You repeated, shifting your body so you were facing completely toward him. "I think they'd be scary."

The boy brought an arm up as his hand landed behind his head. "Scary, huh?" He hummed before bringing an arm up, resting a hand behind his head. Slowly, he made his way over to you.

"I don't see them to be all that scary, the vibrations make ya snooze..." He hummed, his attention flickering all over the place. He seemed nervous. An appropriate reaction for someone who just got randomly booted into some island.

"Oh wait!" He started back up before you got the chance to speak, "I haven't introduced myself yet!"

"My name Kazuichi Souda. The Ultimate Mechanic." He grinned.

"A mechanic..." You repeated. "Awesome." You nodded lightly before bringing your hand up. "My names [Firstname] [Lastname]. The ultimate voice actor."

The boy stood awkwardly, staring at your hand for a moment before bringing up his. Shaking your hand lightly.

A quick note to self... Don't shake any more hands. That was awkward as hell.

"A voice actor? That's cool. I can't really change my voice that much..." He laughed sheepishly, retracting his hand away from yours.

"I started voice acting for fun... Now it just comes to me naturally." You hummed, bringing a finger to your lips.

"Does that mean you're changing your voice all the time?" He asked, almost shocked.

"Nope." You answered instantly, shaking your head. "I couldn't even if I tried. My voice would wear out."

"Oh. Makes sense...." He laughed awkwardly. "But you're talking so quiet right now. Are you saving your voice or something?"

"I guess you could say that yeah. My throat is kind of sore right now. For a hobby, voice acting is pretty demanding." You hummed, another buzz going off in your pockets. You reminded yourself to check it out later.

"Let's talk some more another time." You hummed before scanning the room once more. Your eyes landing out on the second most stand-outish person you've met. And you haven't met many people, yet.

You walked over briskly, you could only wonder what kind of person they were. Maybe some person with Chunibyo? You've seen much anime with characters like that.

"If you value your life, do not come any closer!"

You quickly skid to a stop.

Was this guy a voice actor too? His voice was so deep, it could probably burrow itself into the shadow realm if it wanted.

"Sorry." You spoke, "did I scare you?" You asked, tilting your head. The boy seemed to take offense to your words.

"Tch. Scare me?" He huffed, "the likes of me being scared by you are low." He laughed, striking a dramatic pose. "Of course, a lowly mortal like you wouldn't be able to comprehend such a thing, so I'll let you walk away with your life this once."

You, however, weren't paying attention to his words. Rather his voice.

"A-awesome..." You gaped, your eyes seemingly sparkling as you took one step closer. "How strong!" You pointed out, referring to his voice.

Imagine the range of characters his voice would fit. How amazing!

The boy seemed to be taken aback for a moment before a smirk erupted on his face.

"So you can tell how powerful I am? Hah! Impressive for a mortal." He laughed, crossing his arms. "For both your courage and your impressive skills of recognizing my strength, I will reveal to you my name!"

So cool! So cool!

"You may call me... Gundham Tanaka! Remember it well, for it is the name that shall one day rule this world!"

Wow, this is so cool..! He sounds like such a powerful guy with just his voice! I'm so lucky! You gushed silently, your excitement wasn't quite expressed, he wouldn't be able to tell unless he was looking you directly in the eyes.

Quickly, you fixed your posture.

He's not some type of anime character! Remember, [Firstname]! He's your real human being classmate! Though.. For such an interesting character, his name was quite plain.

You cleared your throat before you posed awkwardly. Whatever you were doing, it was definitely some JJBA rip off.

"My name is [Firstname] [Lastname]." You spoke, a nervous smile making its way onto your face, however, you still kept up your sudden voice change. "It's quite a pleasure to meet you.."

Suddenly, your legs gave you from underneath you at the strange pose you pulled off. Taking the boy by surprise.

Quickly, you were back on your feet. Brushing off your clothes before you returned to a natural position. "Looks like, um. Your power was too much for me." You spoke quietly, with an excuse like that, it was easier to play off your embarrassment.

"Allow me this question, mortal." The boy started up, acting as if you hadn't even stumbled to the ground. What a generous guy.

"Whose master are you?"

You took the moment to process his words. Master? Like... A kung-fu master teaching some underling? Or like, me teaching some person how to voice act...? That doesn't make sense at all...

"Which tribe did you make a pact with?! Answer me!" He demanded, his voice much louder than before.

A tribe? Like a clan?! Like a human clan or an animal clan?!

Your posture that had once lowered as you scowered your brain for a logical answer suddenly sprung up with an "oh!"

Bringing your fingers together, a small smile making its way onto your face. "Back at home, I have three guinea pigs! They're the cutest!" You hummed, shutting your eyes. "And a frog!"

The man shut his eyes as he crossed his arms, a smirk returning to his face as he spoke. "Not bad for a human, I suppose."

"I've tamed evil that no lowly human could ever dream of, behold! The Tanaka Empire!" He boasted loudly, the rustling of his scarf going unnoticed by you until four furry balls popped up.

"So... So cool...!" You muttered quietly, this guy was as interesting as characters came! How lucky were you to score such a jackpot!?

The man stood frozen for a moment before he cleared his throat, letting out a boisterous laugh. "Fwahahahahahahahaha!"

Your pocket had that same beeping noise along with a vibration. If you had been paying attention this far, that usually signified the end of your conversation.

Quickly, you stepped away from the boy before reaching into your pocket. Finally taking the time to check out whatever was in there.

Oh, right. The stupid devices that stupid mutt was giving out earlier.

Wait, it was a rabbit, not a mutt.

Still didn't matter. That thing was the thing that forced you to stay on this island. But was that really a bad thing? It seemed like a cool place. You could totally get used to it.

The screen flickered on, you ignored the rules you had already skimmed through earlier.

Three hope fragments. That's the thing the rabbit was talking about earlier.

Zero achievements. How lame! Let's go tryhard mode and unlock all the achievements!

To busy focusing down at the screen, you failed to notice the fence in front of you before you were just a second away from bumping into it.

A hand on your shoulder, however, stopped you.

"You alright, [Firstname]? You almost bumped into that fence." A familiar raspy voice called out the obvious.

Quickly pocketing away the device, you looked up. Spotting the lucky student.

"... Don't worry about me, Komaeda." You shook your head, "thanks for helping me, though." You added on, scooching yourself past him to continue on.

Parting ways, you made your way to the next stop. Rocket punch market. It was surprisingly.. Huge.

Haha... That's what she said..

...

Yeah, that wasn't really funny.

Stepping inside, you took a glance around the place. It was... Huge. Enough to feed a tiny village! That was cool and all, but considering the fact that there was only a handful of students that this store with... Everything provided to was... Interesting. It wasn't like you guys were going to starve.

You took a look around the place. Your eyes falling on the nearest person. She looked like a nurse. With the whole apron and bandage thing going on.

Walking up to her, you couldn't help but notice how nervous she looked. Maybe she just really didn't like talking to new people.

"I... I... You... I... Wow... I... Um...."

She's... Crying?

"Hey.. Why are... You crying....?" You spoke, not too loud. Maybe that'll frighten her even more. You really didn't want that. Crying people wasn't exactly your strong suit.

"Please don't hate me..!" The girl wailed. Even more, tears falling out of her eyes.

Augh, embarrassing for me! I didn't want her crying and she's crying a river!

".. I don't hate you, don't worry." You hummed, tilting your head. "I wanted to introduce myself."

"Oh.. I-introductions..." She spoke quietly, fiddling with her fingers. "M-my name is.. Mikan Tsumiki..."

"That's a very nice name." You spoke, a small smile on your face as you nudged the tips of your fingers together. "My name is [Firstname] [Lastname]... Ultimate Voice Actor. Let's get along.."

"[Firstname] [Lastname]..." She uttered out quietly, lowering her head. "I-if you don't mind... Can I... Remember your name...?"

That's gotta be an underlying psychological problem.

"You don't even have to ask twice." You smiled, nodding your head.

"I... I.." The girl stuttered out, more tears slipping out of her eyes as she brought up her arms. "I don't know what to say... Even after I went through the trouble of practicing new lines...!"

"Hey... Don't worry. We can hang out some other time, and you can remember your conversation lines before then." You smiled.

"Ha-hang out..?" She muttered quietly before bursting into tears. "... I'm... I'm sorry for crying all of a sudden! Please.. Don't hate me!" She cried.

*Hope Fragment Obtained*

That's definitely a new noise.

Stepping away from the conversation, you took a look around the place. Only then did you find the punk rock chick that browsed the isle. For someone that stuck out like a sore thumb, she sure did hide away from your gaze well.

Walking up to her, you could hear her mumbling to herself. Nothing weird. You spoke to yourself all the time.

All of a sudden, she turned toward you in a flash. Her face lighting up. She seemed very excitable.

"Hi hi!!" She greeted, throwing up her arm. "What're you doing here?"

You froze for a moment before throwing your arm up along with hers. "Introductions. I'm here for an introduction!" You spoke, attempting to match her energy.

"Right! Introductions are a go-go!" She cheered, "i-bu-ki mi-o-da!" She grinned before swaying in the air. "Put it together and what do you get? Ibuki Mioda!"

"Oh... Um..." You sweat before staying along with her. [Fi-rs-t-name..!?" You started. Not even sure if you were dividing it correctly. "[Firstname] [Lastname]! Yeah....!" You laughed sheepishly.

"You have no rhythm at alllllllll!" Ibuki pointed out, "but Ibuki'll be able to help you!" She cheered, leaning to the said. "So hella stoked!!" She cheered, "since I'm an awesome musician, I'll be able to make you a five-star rhythm master! The ultimate rhythm master!"

"Awesome, then I'll be able to voice for those awesome musical shows! I'm a horrible singer!" You laughed sheepishly, crossing your arms.

"I'm looking forward to it, but right now.. Ibuki's gotta eat!" She hummed before turning around, already sprinting away.

*hope fragment obtained*

That's already seven students... How many classmates did you have? You actually hadn't bothered looking when you were all bunched up. Man.. What a struggle.

Making your way out of the store, you turned to your right. On your way to the hotel, you couldn't help but notice the row of... Cottages lined up. They were nice. But there was an entire hotel!

You made your way over, quickly stumbling upon none other than a stand user. Amazing! He's bound to have a powerful voice, just like G u n d h a m T a n a k a!

"You!!" He called out, the force in his voice just about strong enough to send ya from this island all the way back home. "You haven't told me your name yet!"

"Maybe you were waiting for me to introduce myself first... If so... I will!!" He spoke, more like yelled, before bashing his first into his palm. "I am NEKOMARU NIDAI!!" He yelled out powerfully, "the Ultimate Team Manager!"

Finally, someone who didn't just leave me guessing on what their Ultimate was. And his voice is super awesomely cool!

"I'm [Firstname] [Lastname]!!" You yelled, puffing out your chest. "The Ultimate Voice Actor!!!" You yelled, even if you were the ultimate voice actor, you couldn't seem to yell at the same velocity as him.

"Nice volume! But you could do louder!" He cuffed, hands-on his hips. "Come on, show some spirit!"

You stood still for a moment, your lips parting open in shock. He was right! You weren't the Ultimate Voice Actor for no reason!

"I AM [FIRSTNAME] [LASTNAME]! THE ULTIMATE VOICE ACtor-" you coughed, your voice giving out on you. You really shouldn't strain your voice. You would have to use it later.

"Gah-hahaha!" He laughed, throwing his head up. Your e-book already rung. That didn't take long.

*hope fragment obtained*

You were set on making it inside the hotel you were approaching, until a short ass man you hadn't even seen coming bumped into you.

You rubbed your shoulder, looking over toward the. Short man.

"What the hell is your problem, watch where you're going!" The boy immediately spat out. Wow! For such a cute little baby face, he was quite the angry guy. Like a chihuahua. But sometimes Chihuahuas looked more rabid and unstable than cute.

"Um, sorry.. But even if I was looking out, I wouldn't be able to see you... Since your so tiny..." You mumbled quietly in shame, watching the boys face go from already pissed to fucking livid.

"HAH?! The fuck did you say!? I want to make sure you said what you said before I fucking kill you!" He spat, clenching a first.

You backed up slightly, your eyebrows furrowing in worry as you racked your brain for the right words.

"I was speaking... Italian!" You answered abruptly, throwing your hands up just above your chest. "Yeah! Sorry about that... I just wanted to introduce myself!" You spoke sheepishly.

"So you think I'm a dumbass, don't you, you dumbass?!" He spat, furrowing his brows. "Fuyuhiko Kuzuyuu! Fuck off already!"

So much for first introductions.....

"I'm sorry. I promise I won't speak Italian in your presence ever again..!" You spoke hurriedly, waving your hands in front of you. "I'm [Firstname] [Lastname]..."

*hope fragment obtained*

There was a moment of silence that filled the air before you hurriedly scurried off. You were sure that if you stood even a second longer so near him, he would've sliced your head off.

"Hey, where are you running off in such a hurry?" A calm voice called out to you, causing you to stop in your tracks. "You were the one spacing out staring at the ocean and stuff, you really have to pay attention, jeez!" She huffed.

I haven't even spoken yet and she's lecturing me...

"... Sorry...?" You mumbled quietly, bringing a hand up to rub at the back of your head.

"I guess it's fine.. But really, pay attention from now on!" She spoke, pointing a finger toward you. "I'm assuming you're here to introduce yourself. You didn't get the chance earlier, huh?"

"Yeah... You're really observational... I guess that's because you're a photographer?" You mumbled before shaking your head, quickly changing up the conversation you had built up.  
"My name is [Firstname] [Lastname], and I am the Ultimate Voice Actor."

The girl gave you a slight nod before fixing her posture. "I'm Mahiru Koizumi... I hope we can get along so we can get off this island as quickly as possible."

You responded with a nod. As much as you would love to live on a tropical island where there were no threats... Just the fact that you guys were all isolated here was threatening enough. How were your parents going to react?

"Yeah... I hope we can get along, too..."

*hope fragment obtained*

"What's your reason for coming here?" She asked briskly, her eyes basically stabbing holes into you.

"Ah, I'm here to introduce myself. We didn't get the chance earlier." You spoke clearly, that way, she wouldn't be able to misinterpret your words.

She slowly lowered the blade, causing you to let out a mental sigh of relief.

"... I must apologize." She spoke humbly.

Yeah.. Apologizing seems good after you threaten someone with a sword...

"My name is Peko Pekoyama..."

What a cute name for such an intimidating girl.

"I'm [Firstname] [Lastname].. Let's get along so we can get off this island." You spoke with a tiny nod.

"Yes.. You'll have to forgive me for... Threatening you. I would rather not.. Kill anyone..."

You stilled for a moment, a comedic sized bead of sweat rolling down your face.

"Yeah... It's alright..."

*Hope Fragment Obtained*

You shut your eyes as a moment of silence went by before moving your legs, quietly making your way over to the next spot.

".. Hey."

"..."

"...."

"...."

This isn't awkward at all.

"Um, I can see you're ... Really focused... You must be the Ultimate Gamer..." You spoke up, taking notice of the girls' intensity.

"Oh-"  
The girl finally looked up for a split moment before looking back down at her game. "Sorry... We're you saying something...?"

You deadpanned for a quick moment before collecting your thoughts.  
"I wanted to introduce myself.."

"Oh, right... My name is Chiaki Nanami... The Ultimate Gamer." She hummed. What an extreme gamer! Actually, if she was a big fan of games, maybe she had played some games you voiced in! That'd be totally awesome! 

"Um, I'm the Ultimate Voice Actor." You smiled before shaking your head furiously. "Wait- I forgot to say my name..!" You scolded yourself before regaining your posture.

"I am [Firstname] [Lastname]. The Ultimate Voice Actor."

Finally, you seemed to catch the girls' attention as she turned toward you.

"You're a voice actor..? That's really cool..." She spoke earnestly. Yet... Very slowly. "How many... Characters have you voiced....?" She asked.

"Oh... I couldn't keep count if I wanted... I usually know the characters by their names instead of counting them down... I guess that's a bad thing though, going through them that way would be hard... My bad... But I just like all the characters I voice.. In movies, in shows, in games... They're all so cool..." You rambled off, bringing a finger to your lips. It was rare that anyone ever actually asked you questions like this. So when they did, you had a tenacious hobby of not shutting your mouth.

"... Your voice sounds familiar to this one character named... Uh... Stingerman Octopus..." She mumbled, pointing a finger at you. "You must be.... Really talented at changing your voice...."

"Right... Stingerman Octopus..." You deadpanned.

Maybe when you said you loved all the voices you played, you lied. Stingerman Octopus was by far your worst performance. You didn't even try changing your voice! Which you should've... It was... An embarrassing role.

"Well... We'll talk about... Voice changing later. See you later." Chiaki hummed, turning back to her game.

You let out a mental sigh of relief. Before trudging upstairs. [Firstname] [Lastname] does not think of a Stingerman Octopus.

Making your way up, you could hear voices gradually growing louder with each passing step.

"Well, Miss Mademoiselle, there is.... An aching pain in my joints.. That can only be healed with the mouth that belongs to royalty." The first voice spoke. It was a very.. How do you put this... Suave voice.

"An aching pain?" The next voice hummed, this one was calming. Graceful. "How should I begin?"

Hold on, whatever they were talking about was really weird.. Were you sure you actually wanted to go in there?

You peaked your head up just at the top of the stairs. Your eyes scanning the place wistfully.

Good.. There's nothing weird going on...

"Hello." You spoke up, causing them to turn to you. However, they could only see your eyes peering at them.

The ladies' eyes seemed to sparkle as she brought two hands up to cover her mouth. "It is just like in one of the Occult Books I have read... A mysterious monster who only shows its eyes!"

Your face drooped for a moment before you climbed up the last few stairs, finally stepping into their view.

"I'm not a monster. I'm [Firstname] [Lastname]. The Ultimate Voice Actor." You huffed, crossing your arms.

"What else that mouth do?" The pingpong built boy asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Dunno. Eat?" You shrugged, completely ignoring the innuendo.

"Yes yes... You'll be eating well indeed.." He trailed off. A comedicial spurt of blood dripping down his nose. "I am Teruteru Hanamura. The ultimate Cook. But my friends call me the Ultimate Chef..." He trailed off.

"Okay, Mister Ultimate Cook.." You nodded in acknowledgment.

"And I am Sonia Nevermind... I'm sorry for calling you a monster.. That was quite undignified of me." The girl just a few feet behind him spoke up.

She seemed like quite the graceful person.

"Don't worry about it, Nevermind.. That's in the past." You smiled, giving her a small wave of your hand as a dismissal.

"Do not fear to call me Sonia." She smiled, clasping her hands together.

"I'll make sure to do so, Sonia.." You smiled, "you can call me whatever you'd like..."

"Ah, since we are friends.. I will call you [Firstname]... We are friends, yes?" She smiled, seemingly a bit too eager.

"Yeah, of course. Even if we met just a few seconds ago, we can be the bestest friends in the world. " You smiled.

"Can I call you my partenaire sexuel?" Hanamura asked, peering between the two of you.

"What's that mean?" You asked. Bringing a finger to your lips.

"Mmmhmmhmmhmmmhmmm, it means my sex part-"

"No. Don't be so direct about stuff like that." You deadpanned, just about ready to smack the shit out of this guy. "I'll call you Adios.. Cuz whenever I see you after this... I just wanna say goodbye forever!"

"Feisty..." The boy trailed off, before lighting up. "I like that in a person.."

"Bye." You deadpanned, turning around to leave the place.

"We will speak later, [Firstname]!" Sonia smiled, waving her hand. Causing you to return the gesture.

*Hope Fragment Obtained*

Honestly, spending that much time to such an open-minded, unashamed... Pervert, it took a lot out of your social needs..

You took out your handbook, clicking on the multiple tabs. A map.. How'd you miss that earlier? It would've helped out a lot. You literally just wandered around, hoping you'd find some random person to meet.

A pet...? Oh, that's cool! Digital pets were awesome.

"Ah! It shat all over the place!" You shrieked, furiously tapping on the things in hopes they'd go away. It took you a good moment to learn that you had to drag them instead.

"Damn mutt... Don't shit so much..!" You huffed, clicking off the stupid device before slipping it into your pocket. Finally looking over at the new students you had yet to introduce yourself to.

"Hey!! You just squashed so many mister ants!!" A voice called out, making your gaze fall to the floor.

"Oh, sorry." You mumbled, lifting up your foot before taking a step back.  
"Hmph, just share next time!" She huffed, pressing her fingers against the ground.

"Will do.." You hummed, crouching on the ground next to her. "I'm [Firstname] [Lastname]. Nice to meet you." You smiled. Little kids were always so cute. But like, at the same time, #deathtoallchildrenforever.

"I'm Hiyoko Saijonji! Do you want to squish Mister Ants with me?" She asked, her pout leaving her lips as she glanced toward you.

Your gaze fell onto the said bugs scurrying across the floor.

"Erm... I guess just a few... I already stepped on a lot.." You gulped, bringing your arm up. Sending your silent apologies to the bugs before bringing your finger down.

Ants always have this really gross smell...

The girl let out a small laugh, repeating the word 'squish', as she attacked the things. Hopefully, she'd wash her hands, later...

"Yay!" The girl cheered, "now stop hogging all the mister ants, you bitch!"

Bitch..? That's a sudden mood change.

"Oh, okay." You hummed, standing up. It wasn't like you wanted to squish ants with her anyway! "See you later.."

*hope fragment obtained*

You dusted off your knees before glancing around the place, your eyes landing on the nearest next person.

Woah! What the shit! She looks so mature! Like a... Like... Like a... What were they called? A milk! A mill?

"Hey, whatcha looking at me like that for?" The girl spoke up, finger in her ear as she seemed to tower over you. Now that you realized it, she seemed pretty intimidating without even trying.

"How tall are you?" You blinked, fixing your posture as a bead of sweat fell down the side of your face.

"Huh? I don't keep track of crap like that!" She stated, crossing her arms. "I guess I'm like.. Five meters."

That's tall as fuck!

You responded with a long blink. She definitely was taller than you.. By at least two inches... And since you were around 5'7... She'd have to be like, 5'9 or something! Or 5'10!

"Um... Anyway, that's not what I was trying to ask you.. I was trying to introduce myself actually!"

"Ah... I was wondering if I had already forgotten your name.. There are so many interesting characters I've met today, it's hard to keep track."

"Well, my names [Firstname] [Lastname]!" You smiled, hands on your hips. "Try to remember it, because... I dunno, it's good to remember things like that..."

"Huh, I'll try... [Firstname] is an interesting name...." She grumbled, almost as if she was nagging her brain to get and remember it.

"Man... What was their last name again...?" She thought out loud before completely changing the subject. "My names Akane Owari. Nice to meetcha'."

*hope fragment obtained*

You quickly excused yourself, straining your neck down to look at the chicken on the floor. Constant clucks could be heard as it pecked the ground.

Taking out your ebook, you looked for the last remaining student. Whoever they were, they were across the bridge, and at another completely different part than this island.

You shoved the device back into your pocket before taking a look around. Biding your farewell to the chicken before making your way over.

The bridge was rather long. And crossing it seemed to take a longer amount of time than it did walking around the whole island introducing yourself to people.

But there was only one person left! One person and then you'd be able to lounge around until something cool happened!

At the section of land, there was a grand statue. It was quite literally huge... A tiger, a snake... A horse...

Oh! The last guy!

Stepping over toward the last student, you raised your hand in greeting, speaking out to catch their attention. "Hello-"

"What do you want?"

A voice straight out of the voice files because the author was too lazy... Huh...

You reeled back in your step for a moment as you stared blankly. Was this guy related to the short babyface one from before? They were quite different in stature.

"I just wanted to introduce myself, I didn't mean to be a bother." You smiled, a bead of sweat rolling down your forehead. This dude should've been the first person to introduce yourself too. That way you wouldn't have to lollygag around them while you waited for something... Anything...

"Hmph. That's all? Then I suppose..." They hummed, pushing up their glasses. "My name is Byakuya Togami."

"Togami... That's a familiar name..." You hummed, bringing a finger to your lips before you shook your head. "I don't want to waste your time any longer... My name is [Firstname] [Lastname]. The Ultimate Voice Actor." You hummed.

There was silence for a moment before Togami crossed his arms, looking off to the side. "That's it, right? We don't need to drag this conversation on any longer."

"Um, right.." You nodded before taking a step back.

*hope fragment obtained*

You went back to observing the statue as you walked over it, sitting yourself at the ledge. Might as well stay here in the meantime. It wasn't like Togami could kick you out of this piece of the island.

Taking out your ebook, you decided on wasting your time there. Clicking on random tabs.

"Ghh... How much does this thing shit?" You huffed, "the fact that it looks like that mutt is weird.. But I guess it's kinda cute..."

Yeah...! The little rabbit stuffed animal that trapped you on this island was pretty cute!

Everyone else must've been given different achievements. That's cool... Keeping it original for everyone... Though, it is kind of weird... Getting stuck on an island and being given achievements. What was this, a game? Lol...

"Ah, hello [Firstname]! I thought I would find you here!"

You took a good moment to crane your neck up, glancing at the person who called out your name. "Oh, hey there, Komaeda..." You blinked, setting your ebook to the side. "D'ya need something...?"

Making his way toward you, he shook his head. Holding up a hand.  
"I don't think you've met Hajime yet.. I was going to introduce you two earlier, but you ran off before I got the chance!"

You blinked owlishly before your gaze slowly landed on the boy beside him.

"Oh, I didn't even realize he was there." You admitted, tilting your head slightly. "Sorry if that offended you..."

Plain. Like really plain. Maybe his name will make him memorable.

"It's fine..." He hummed, but the look on this face made it look like it was in fact, not fine. "I'm Hajime Hinata." He spoke up, almost causing you to deadpan on the spot.

So plain it hurts! You screamed internally.

"Um... Ha-jee-may He-nah-tah..." You pronounced, bringing a finger up to your chin. Maybe if you took a long time to pronounce it, it would be more unique!

"Hajime Hinata. Got it." You nodded, your hand falling back to your side.

Don't got it! It's plain no matter how you put it!

"I'm [Firstname] [Lastname]." You introduced. "I'm the Ultimate Voice Actor. If you ever need, ah... A voice imitation... Just come to me." You nodded, a smile quirking onto your lips as your eyes closed.

A silence filled the air before your eyes shot open.

"Hey, weren't you the one sleeping on the beach? You should be more careful." You scolded, though, it was very hard to tell.

"You're lucky Komaeda was willing to wait for you." You crossed your arms. "What a nice guy." You nodded.

"Ah. Nice...?" The lucky student repeated, caught off guard by the sudden compliment.

"Mhm, plenty nice. Not many people would wait around for so long waiting for some person they didn't even know to wake up."

"... Unless you guys do know each other...? I can't really remember anything, haha..." You trailed off.

Suddenly, you perked up, your fingers pressing against each other. "Oh, I'm sorry... I forgot to ask for your ultimate."

"Ah... I don't remember..." The plain boy answered, a frown evident on his face as he shook his head.

You sat quietly for a moment before a smile quirked on your lips, your eyes falling shut. "You shouldn't worry too much about it... Talents aren't everything..." You spoke, your arms resting by your sides.

"I'm sure whatever it is... It'll be a really good one." You opened your eyes to take a good look at him. "So once you do remember, make sure to come straight to me and tell me first." You hummed, before shaking your head. "Wait, no... We don't even know each other that well...!" You panicked.

"First we'll become good friends, and then once you remember your ultimate, you can tell me." You nodded, reaffirming your words as you went over them in your head.

"This girl is known as the Ultimate Voice Actor! Well, you already knew that... But the range of her voice is incredible! Although, I wasn't able to find much information on her.. Kind of weird, huh?" Komaeda chuckled.

"... I guess..." The boy mumbled.

*HOPE FRAGMENT OBTAINED*

ACHIEVEMENT EARNED

;; LITTLE MISS POPULAR

With that, the two walked over toward Byakuya. Weren't you just so lucky that you didn't have to walk everywhere and find Hajime?

Picking your Ebook back up, you clicked onto your newly achieved... Achievement. There really was nothing interesting on this thing other than a virtual pet that shat itself all the time!

Little Miss Popular

You've introduced yourself to everyone! Get along and don't do anything you'll regret...!

Anything you'll regret....

I don't regret anything, neva eva!

You snapped out of your thoughts because of what sounded like a school bell. The random monitor that was lit up a few feet away from you caught your attention.

"Congratulations, everyone! It seems you have all finished collecting the Hope Fragments!" The cheery voice of none other than that mutt Usami spoke, her paws.. Or whatever they were, outstretched.

"I'm so happy!" She cheered, "so happy in fact.. That I've prepared a little something for all of you! Please gather at the beach at your earliest convenience!"

The monitor clicked off. It took you a sudden blink to get you out of your haze. Whatever this mutt had for you guys, it was probably something... Not very wanted.

With a sigh, you shoved your Ebook into your skirts pocket. Quickly heading over.

"Wait, [Firstname]- would you mind heading over with us?" Komeda's voice rang out, causing you to stop in your track. And quite frankly, you didn't want to bother stopping and walking along with them. But, you had no choice...

Turning around with a smile on your face, you nodded. "Ah, I don't mind... It'd be easier for us to walk over together, right?"

Komaeda nodded with a smile. While Hajime on the other hand... Didn't look nearly as energetic.

Nagito tried to make small talk with the both of you, which Hajime barely bothered answering. Though, he did seem to be warming up to it. You on the other hand, quickly got rid of your irritation, answering and contributing to whatever the man was saying.

That short-lived conversation... Apparently made you incredibly late to this whole meeting that was going on in the beach..

"What to you three so long? You act as if there's nothing to be done."

"To be done? What is there to be done?" You inquired, tilting your head. "It's not like we're gonna die if we're a few seconds late..." You spoke, crossing your arms.

"Sorry about that! We were caught up in a conversation... And these two aren't really energetic..." Nagito explained.

With a sigh, Byakuya shook his head. "I suppose it is fine..." He spoke, crossing his arms. "Besides, this is our only chance to conversate before that stuffed animal reappears..."

"What's there to talk about?" Akane groaned, clearly uninterested. "Whata' pain in the butt."

"We should talk about our initial impressions of this island." Byakuya huffed, as if everyone should've been on the topic.

".. I happened to notice several blocked off bridges..." Pekoyama spoke up, her eyes shut. "They're obviously blocking access to something."

"Ah! Ibuki knows this one!" Ibuki cheered, throwing up a hand. "I tried to cross them, but the rabbit told me not too cuz I'd get lost! So they're there so we don't get lost!" She smiled.

"This must be a pretty huge island if we'd get lost so easily.. Who does that mutt think we are?" You frowned, crossing your arms.

"H-hey! Don't think too much about it! This is just a normal island, isn't it?" Kazuichi laughed sheepishly, scratching his cheek.

"As normal as a stranded island with fully functional buildings can get, I guess." You shrugged. "There's a ranch with zoo animals and stuff, too.. Even a whole store with everything you could ever need..."

"The restaurant inside the hotel was what I found.." Teruteru started, stroking his chin. "But what's more important..." He smirked, "are the girls! Very cute girls! Everywhere you look!" He chuckled.

"Keep it in your pants." You deadpanned.

"someday, one of these girls are probably gonna bash your head because you're soooo gross!" Hiyoko spat, her expression dark as she looked down at the boy.

"All those needless observations and none of you have realized the most serious truth? You're all dumber than I thought." Togami scoffed.

"Dumb?! The fuck did you say you bitch bastard?" Fuyuhiko spoke up, looking just about ready to trample the Affluent Prodigy.

"Why must it always be the smallest ones that have the most to say?"

The girls are fighting! What's the tea!?

"Um, anyway... What's the most serious truth you mentioned? It sounds important." You asked, straying away from the conversation that had been going on between the two blondes.

"... The statute you were sitting right under, you noticed the animals on it, right?" He asked, pushing up his glasses. "Looking at it, I was reminded by a story I had heard once before."

"Ah..? Is that so...?" You blinked, acting as if you were actually interested in what he was saying.

"There's an island in the Pacific Ocean. One where summer never ends.."

"The specific ocean..?" You tilted your head. Hows that got anything to do with the most important truth? How were you supposed to know about this stupid story anyway?

"It is the Pacific Ocean. Not the Specific Ocean. How do you not know this?" Byakuya scoffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "As I was saying... That island was surrounded by five others... That we're symbolized by one holy animal each. There were five holy animals in total.."

He's talking about some island... Probably the one we're on right now...

"The name of that Island was Jabberwock.

"I've never heard of a Jabberwack island... But what you're tryna say is that this place is Jabberwack Island, right..?" You summarized, placing a hand on your head.

"Yeah... What you're saying is... That this is Jabberwock island, correct?" Nagito asked, a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

"Precisely..." Togami nodded. "But... From what I've heard... Jabberwock island is..." He trailed off, looking to the side.

"Nevermind."

"You called?" Sonia piped up, lacing her hands together.

"No." Togami answered bluntly.

"But whys it matter what the islands called? We're gonna have to live here, anyway." Souda piped up, "I think it's kinda cool... Hehe..."

"Yeah!!! Ibuki's super mega stoked!" Mioda cheered, swaying back and forth. "You are too, aren't you?" She asked no one in particular.

"Yeah! This island is so cool! I like it!" Hiyoko nodded her expression cheery. "I can't say I feel the same about the rest of you trashy dirt wards." She scoffed, her expression suddenly dark.

"Um... I can't say I'm very excited about being stuck on some island a mutt forced me to live on." You frowned.

"It's a rabbit.. Not a mutt." Koizumi explained, pointing a finger at you. "Besides... I guess it'll be fun.. Even though I'm still kind of worried..."

"Only a bit worried...?" Hajime blinked, completely in disbelief. "We're supposed to be attending Hopes Peak Academy, but we're being forced to live on this island, instead! It's weird! No matter how you look at it!"

".. I agree but there's no way to escape this island, anyway." You sighed, "but I guess I can get used to this..." You smiled.

"You too?!"

"How about we... Make a raft or something?! Or a boat!" Hinata stammered, grasping on straws.

"No way! You can't do that! Do you read the guidelines?" The mutt spoke up, her voice audible just a few seconds before she appeared.

"Yeah... But they didn't say anything I cared about." You answered, hands on your hips as you let out a small chuckle.

"Are you gonna behead us if we break em' or somethin'?" Akane asked, crossing her arms.

"B-behead?!" Usami panicked. "Nah- no way!!!" She sobbed.

"Hey. Don't cry mutt..." You mumbled, your concern peaking through your uninterested facade that was directed toward the rabbit in particular.

"I am not a mutt...!" She sobbed, before her crocodile tears suddenly fell away. "I am a cuddly soft bunny!"

"Right." You sighed, "I'm sorry, rabbit."

"What did you call us here for again? You were tryna give us something, right?" Akane asked.

"Correct!" Usami smiled before revealing something out of nowhere. "Here it is!"

Everyone in the area shared the same expression as they stared at the item. "Thanks, I hate it." You sighed, starting at the item that suddenly appeared in your hand.

"But I guess there's nothing wrong about keeping it, heheh...." You laughed, storing the thing in your pocket.

"Peh, I don't want it." Hajime sighed, throwing the thing onto the ground with a frown. Seemingly everyone else followed along at his action.

"H-hey! Did you not listen to the rules?" Usami sputtered in a panic, "no littering! No trash!"

"Even you think they're trash... There's no reason in keeping it..." Nagito spoke, his expression downcast as he looked off to the side. "There's no real value in it."

"But... But... If you squeeze the stomach, it talks!" She explained as if it were high tech.

With interest, you pulled the strap back out. Quickly squeezing the life out of the thing.

"I'm Usami.. Magical Girl Usami. An itty bitty girl who's sweet like milk!" From the corner of your eye, you were sure you saw Fuyuhiko shiver.

"Ah, I'm not sure I want it anymore.." You sighed with a downcast smile, quickly you placed back into your pocket, giving it a small pocket.

"I even prepared another present.. But you're all so mean!" She cried, placings her paws over her head. "Teenagers are so mean...!"

"Hey what, don't cry..." You blinked, "um, instead of crying... Tell us about that... Next present you were talking about!" You smiled, lacing your hands together.

With a sniffle, she dragged her arms down. "Compared to the Usami Straps.. It's nothing important."

You let out a mental sigh, what a let down. If it was 'nothing much compared to the piece of trash', it really must be nothing. Literally.

"Then what is it?" Pekoyama asked forcefully, her eyes seemingly piercing the rabbit.

"Well basically, it's a motive.." The bunny started out, making you raise a brow.

"A motive? You motivating us to do something?" You asked, crossing your arms.

"Mhm...." The girl nodded. Well, as much as she was allowed to nod. "Basically, a reason to all get along!"

"Mmm... I don't need any reason to make friends..." You sighed, looking off to the side. "And it can't really be deemed a present..."

"S-so mean!!" She sobbed.

"My bad.. Did I say that out loud..?" You laughed sheepishly. "Well, what's the motive...? I'm excited to hear..." You smiled.

The bunny seemed to light up, buying your fake facade of interest.

"Since we're on an island, I've settled for an island-themed event!"

"A-a beach episode?! Already?!" Ibuki shrieked, placing her hands on her cheeks.

"You're not wrong... So that means you're correct!!" Usami cheered, and as sudden, as those straps came, came two swimming bags.

"S-swimsuits?!" Kazuichi gasped, a hand flying over his mouth. If you weren't mistaken, he looked... Excited.

"Bingo!! I have swimsuits for all of you! Well... They're school swimsuits.. I hope you're all okay with that!"

"Ah, yes... I love swimming on an island I was forced to stay on..." You smiled, shutting your eyes.

"H-hell no! You're kidding! I'm not swimming in a situation like this!Hajime spat, his entire body reeling away from the rabbit.

"Y-you don't have to swim if you don't want too!"

"I wasn't going to swim either way! You'd have to be absolutely crazy to go swimming in this situation!"

"Yayy! Let's go swimming!" You cheered, collecting your swimsuit from the rabbit. Ibuki quickly following behind you. The two of you quickly scurrying off to the island.

"Wh-what the hell!?" You could hear Hajime spit out as you rushed into the hotel.


	2. 2; Monochromatic bears are stupid

You were changed and out of the hotel quicker than quick, sprinting toward the beach once more. You were the first one changed, how great, you had the whole ocean to yourself.

With a smile, you placed your backpack on the floor. No one would steal it.. This was a place with only like, ten people! It would make the search for it considerably shorter.

Approaching the water, you stepped in, your feet being submerged into the ocean.

Like a little kid, you threw up your arms before running in. Swimming was always so much fun.

"Kyaaa! The fanservice is to much for Ibuki!!" You heard the girl shriek as you turned around. You could see what she was talking about. But unlike some people, you kept your mouth shut.

"Yay! Time for swimming and dancing and frolicking around!" You cheered, rising from the ocean.

Teruteru smiled, a finger landing in his chin. "Make sure not to have to much fun without sunscreen- speaking of sunscreen I have some right here-"

"Wow, your chest in super small, [Firstname]!" Ibuki pointed out, hands over her eyes as us she needed to shield them from the sun to get a better look.

Your cheerfulness instantly deflated along with your posture. A comic like shadow casting upon your face. What a way to ruin the mood.

"... Bruh." You sighed before springing back up, "augh, no! It doesn't matter! I'm still awesome as hell, yeah!" You whisper-yelled.

I'm on top of the world!!

You splashed, or kicked- water at the girl in retaliation to her words. Violence... Is a great answer to situations!

"Ah! It's to salty! The waters to salty! Go easy on Ibuki or she'll melt like a witch!" She shrieked, defending herself with her hands.

"I like the attitude!" Nekomaru cheered, throwing a- literal wave of water crashed down as you toppled over. A laugh escaping your lips.

"Hey! You're supposed to help girls! Not make them fall over by causing a Tsunami!" Mahiru scolded, but with that choice of words.. Who would ever take her seriously?

"It wasn't a Tsunami! Just a slightly bigger-than-average wave!! UwahehrbhhhGHH!!" Nekomaru yelled loudly, clenching his fists. Either he was charging up some sort of power, or he really had to shit.

"Hehe, this heart-throbbing school trip is making me throb elsewhere!" Teruteru laughed, causing everyone to fall silent, looking toward him.

"Wow, I don't even know how to react." You mumbled, a sigh escaping your lips.

"Your loins are aching? I can help you!" Sonia smiled, eager to help.

"Just ignore him, seriously..." Nagito laughed awkwardly.

"Hey guys, wait for me!" Hajime's voice rung out as you turned around. You could see him desperately running over toward you guys. Like if the world was going to end at any second.

The sky went gray.

Maybe him running like the world was about to end wasn't an exaggeration.

You looked up at the sky in confusion. It was so dark and gloomy compared to how it was just mere seconds ago. The gods probably didn't like the sight of Hajime in a swimsuit.

At least that made the awkwardness of Hanamuras words disappear.

You lifted yourself up from the water, as you furrowed your brows. A frown making it's way onto your face.

"What just happened?" You blinked, turning back to Hajime. "Did you do this? Are you like the... Ultimate Storm causer or something?" You asked.

"Huh-? No, no I didn't do that...!" He shook his head, any sense of logic escaping his mind before he turned to Usami. "It was probably you!" He accused.

"Oh, right.. The mutt- rabbit!" You nodded, pointing your finger at her. "Confess!"

"What... What's going on!? This shouldn't be happening!" Usami wailed.

And just like that, a monitor similar to the one before popped up out of nowhere, the screen flickering on.

"Hellloooo! Mick check, mick check!" A voice called out, clearing their throat. "Puhhuhuhu, I bet you're all so surprised right now!" They laughed.

Yeah, so surprise I almost shat myself, is that the reaction this bitched wanted?

"I've kept you all waiting for far to long! Let's jump right to it! Get to Jabberwock park..! Now!" It demanded.

"Agh, what the hell..." You groaned, "I feel like.. Something really bad will happen to me if I don't go." You sighed before turning toward Hajime. "Maybe we can swim after whatever this meeting is." You hummed before running off, you had to change clothes before you pulled up to the park.

Rushing to put on your clothes, you discarded the swimsuit.. Somewhere.. Before you rush off, tying your bow along your neck along the way, needless to say, it didn't come out well.

Other than the people who didn't swim, you were one of the first people there, taking a moment to fix up the clips in your hair, along with your bow.

"Where are you hiding come out here!" Usami demanded, pressing her staff against her chest.

"Puhuhuhu!"

You swallowed the lump in your throat as a stuffed animal similar in height to your rabbit teacher appeared.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting! My schedule was preoccupied! The bears chipper voice explained. "Long time no see!!"

"We've never seen you before!" You huffed, taking a step back.

"Maybe you haven't! Stop putting words in my mouth!" Fuyuhiko spat, arms crossed.

"Have you ever even seen him before, though?" Mahiru asked sternly, furrowing her brows.

"Shut the hell up!" Fuyuhiko growled, looking away. You were going to take that as a 'no, no I haven't.'

"Stop interrupting your headmaster!" It spat, throwing his hands up.

"It's so lame watching you all get along! Who scripted this?!"

"Wh-wha-wha-wha!" Usami panicked before frowning, "how are you here, Monokuma?!" She yelled, sweat coming out of nowhere.

"Shaddup! You've already made me angry with this heart-throbbing school trip crap! It's boring! No fun!"

"B-boring!? You're not supposed to be here anyway!" Usami wailed, flailing her arms.

"One of them was already annoying! But now this two?! This makes no sense...!" Fuyuhiko growled, a look of unease settling on his face.

"What is going on? Why are there two of you?" Byakuya asked, the look of unease barely present on his face.

"Stand back all of you! I'll take care of this!" Usami gulped. "I'll finish him off with this magic stick-"

"I told ya to shaddup!" Monokuma growled, pouncing on the unsuspected girl before they began to fight.

"What in the middle school is this?" You blinked, a bead of sweat rolling down your face.

"S-stop!" Usami wailed, getting her ears pulled. Could one of you step in and... I dunno... Help her?

The cloud of smoke that had appeared faded out as Monokuma stepped on the staff that he had retrieved, effectively snapping it in half.

"Puhuhuhu! Ultimate victory!" He cheered, crossing his arms as Usami cowered on the floor, shivering in fear.

"Nooo! I need that Magic Stick!" Usami wailed.

"After my flawless victory, I think I deserve a prize!" Monokuma announced, nodding his head in agreement with himself. "You need a makeover! Your plainness hurts my eyes!"

"N-no! I don't want to become a Gacha character!" Usami panicked before getting into another brawl with the rabbit. Spouting out some.. Weird words.

"All done!" He announced, presenting to us all our new and unimproved teacher.

"Wh-wha-wha!! This is horrible!" Usami cried, taking a once over on her new appearance. "I- I don't like this!"

"That hurts my feelings, Monomi! How dare you make fun of your big brothers fashion sense.." Monokuma spoke, acting hurt as he placed his hands behind his back.

"B-big brother?! Monomi?!" The rabbit wailed, "I don't want to your little sister!"

"Would you rather be the big sister?" Monokuma asked, placing a hand on his chin. "To bad! I won't letcha'!" He denied before giving the rabbit a chance to speak.

"Why'd my display name change to Monomi!" Whew wailed. "This is not okay! You're being unfair Monokuma!" She spoke before getting socked in the fucking face.

"Don't step out of line, little sister!" Monokuma huffed, reminding Monomi of her new position. "Younger siblings are never stronger than their older sibling!"

"Ow! It hurts when you hit me!" Usami wailed, landing on the ground with a bounce. "Wah... This wouldn't have happened if I didn't let my guard down.

"What the hell was the pointing of gathering us all here? We're not interested in your sibling rivalry!" You spat, clenching your fist. "I could've been doing something far more entertaining!"

"And now she looks all weird!" Mahiru pointed out, causing Monokuma to deflate.

"We're matching.. If you're making fun of her, youre making fun of me!" The bear sighed.

"Then don't give her a wack ass design next time." You sighed.

"I don't get what's going on! A new stuffed animal appeared, fought out teacher and now they're matching?!" Kazuichi mumbled out in confusion.

"I am Monokuma! Monokuma!" The bear corrected. "Respect your headmaster!"

"Monokuma...? What a weird name..." Nagito mumbled eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm going to be generous and ignore your words!" Monokuma smiled. "From this point onward, I declare that the killing school trip has begun!" He continued, skipping straight to the point.

Everyone let out various sounds of confusion, collectively ignoring the next few words that Monokuma had said.

"Killing school trip?!" Teruteru panicked, his face a slate of sheer terror. "No-no way!"

"You're crazy! I won't allow it!" Usami panicked, only to receive a kick to her face.

"I don't care about your needless protests! What the headmaster says is the rules!"

"And what I say is, you'll all have to participate! Kill each other! Smash em, bash them, give them rashes!"

"Give them rashes?!" Monomi squeeked.

"I ran out of rhymes!" Monokuma growled before socking her in the face once more.

Although this time, no one bothered listening in. To distracted by the words Monokuma had spoken.

"Kill eachother?! Th-thats crazy!" Teruteru panicked before shaking his head. "No way anyone here would do that!"

"Instead of getting along to get on this island, kill to get off of it! Does that motivate you?" He laughed.

"N-no way! I'll live on this island if it means I don't have to kill someone.." Nagito spat, his voice gradually becoming softer.

"Well..! I suppose it's safer to do that than to risk dying at the Class Trial! But it's not that hard to kill and not get punished!"

You gulped down the lump in your throat before furrowing your brows. Maybe you should've been worried about being kidnapped and taken to an island.

"I'll smash ya inta bits right now!" Akane spat, burrowing her fist into her palm.

"I wouldn't do that." Monokuma warned, claws appearing literally out of no where from his paw. "Violence against the headmaster is not allowed! You'll be punished faster than a punishment can punish!"

"If you're gonna force us into this, you might as well play along with it." You spoke, furrowing your brows. "But you're just some tricked out coward."

"Hey.. Hey...! No slander against your headmaster!"

"I don't want to listen to a stuffed animal, but I'd rather not die because of a stuffed animal." You sighed, shutting your eyes.

"H-hey! How are you so calm about this you sick freak!?" Fuyuhiko spat, glaring at you. Causing you to go silent.

"There's no way any of us would kill anyone her anyway..! You can't order us, to..!" Kazuichi denied quietly, pointing at the bear.

"I won't force you... I'll only give you a motive! Then we'll see if you all want to kill...!" He laughed. "This is a one in a chance moment in your lives to get away with murder!"

"Wow. What a great motive. There's no reason for anyone to kill." You scoffed.

"Heyyyyy! Listen to me! Listen to me!!" Monokuma spat, "of course that wasn't the motive!!"

"Then? We'll all just ignore it and smash ya to bits!! I'll do it!" Akane spat.

"Yes, I will also help." Peko chimed in, reaching for her sword.

"I already said that was against the rules! And you know what happens to those who don't obey?" Monokuma growled, turning around before mumbling something to himself.

Suddenly, the once still statue began to crack, slowly at the beginning. But then it had all just fallen apart. Revealing four huge... Monsters...?

"Did-did-did- that just move?!?!?!?" Kazuichi yelled his heart out.

You were taken aback as you stepped away, your eyes widening.  
"This is... This is straight out of some crappy videogame!!" You yelled.

"Am I asleep right now...?" Fuyuhiko mumbled to himself, pinching his forearm just to double-check. In response to the fact that he wasn't in some sort of dream, a bead of sweat fell down his forehead.

"Kyahahahaha! The big bad yakuza is scared!" Hiyoko laughed, probably in attempts to hide her own fear.

"Jeez, just cause its unbelievable doesn't mean its not believable!" Monokuma yelled.

"St-stand back everyone! I will protect you all!" Monomi announced, flailing out her hands. "Even without my magic stick, I have to be a good teacher!"

In response to her words, Monokuma instantly turned around, hiding his face as he made.. Unpleasant sounding noises.

"I'm about to hurl! This is so nauseaing!" He gagged before turning back around. "I hate it! I hate it so much, I'll turn you into my guinea pig!" He announced.

Immediately, he bounced on top of one of the beasts as all the students dove themselves behind the various trees. Only leaving your poor teacher.

You were next to Hajime as you peaked out your head, watching the scene go down. Monomi was getting demolished by those bullets. You'd be lying if you said you weren't even slightly saddened. 

You were snapped out of those thoughts as a bullet grazed your cheek, causing you to retract yourself behind the tree, pressing a finger up to your face.

Turning around, you could see Hajime with a similar scar, his face full of horror.

You couldn't blame him, you were scared out of your mind after that, too.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, you shook him out of his thoughts. Causing him to turn to you. The scratch on your face either made him even more terrified, or relieved him.

"It's over now, Hinata." You reassured. Though, you weren't sure if he actually needed that. No one had even listened to him when he was saying that this whole ordeal was... Not okay.

The two of you came out of your hiding, listening to the screams of your classmates.

"Wh-what the hell just happened?!" Fuyuhiko scowled, a look of unease settled on his face.

"These are no simple creatures... They're straight from hell!" Gundham yelled, posing no so powerfully this time. He to, looked uneasy.

"WAHHAHWHAHAHAHAHEHA! They're weapons from the future! Deadly Monobeasts of destruction!" Monokuma laughed.

A monster... There were four whole monsters and no one even bothered running away.

You tried to shake off your fear, but you couldn't. Maybe you trying to act stoic of all people wasn't a good idea, you were expressive. Everyone else made their own fear apperant, yet...

"Can you.. Not name everything Mono something?" You mumbled, furrowing your brows. That's your biggest concern?! "Its... Gross."

"Gross?! What a meaningful way to describe my tastes!" Monokuma spat, throwing his hands up. "Show some despair!"

He's after despair... Then I'll just have to deny him that. I won't allow him the satisfaction.

"You want our despair? Is that your kink?" You asked, crossing you arms before letting out a laugh.

"Why are you laughing you little shit? You're just as crazy as him!" Fuyuhiko sneered, "stop fucking laughing or I'll kill you!"

The real question is, how will I get the others from not giving into the bears demands? Was it impossible?

"Well.. I've been through all the basics. The more you hold in the despair, the greater the outcome!" Monokuma laughed, stating those words as if he were mocking you. "If it means you all cry like babies, I'll be patient!" He chimed, "aren't I a generous bear?"

"I've prepared the rules in your Ebook! Make sure to read them if you don't want to die~!" He smiled before disappearing.

Glancing around at your peers, a frown formed on your face. If Monokuma wasn't here, he wouldn't be able to see it, anyway!

But these students needed reassurement.. You wanted to help... But.. That'd be impossible if you were showing just as much fear...

Showing fear... Isn't wrong...

"What the hellllll!" Nekomaru yelled, almost going Saiyan. "What do we do!?!"

"It's impossible to do anything! That monster is impossible! This situation is impossible!" Kazuichi wailed, throwing his hands around his ears.

"Will, its not impossible if it all happened in front of our eyes." Byakuya news-flashed him. "They're all machines, which means someone is behind all this."

"Besides. They're only machine, which means there's something we can do to stop them." You added, "there's only so much technology can do."

"Haha... It's not like... Something like this actually happened... I don't believe it..." Teruteru laughed nervously, pressing his fingers together. "Are you guys hungry...? I'm hungry... I'll make us all something to eat..."

"We can eat later, but we need to sort this all out... I understand that you guys are scared or confused..." You trailed off, you never took charge like this before.

"We don't have to be cautious about this situation.. Not of these machines, not of whose behind it... But rather, ourselves." Byakuya spoke. Not... Quite the words you were hoping to hear.

"Being ordered to kill each other to get off this island is bound to create a fear that makes us want to escape this place.. No matter the cost." He explained. That was more of what you wanted to hear.

You glanced around. Everyone looked off edge, sending each other weird looks, ones of fear, ones of distrust. And ones you couldn't dechiper.

Everyone had the potential of killing someone to escape... Everyone was exposed to the situation, and had the same chance as anyone else to kill.

Even it they say 'I would never kill', how far did they have to be pushed to break their own promise? Even if you refused to fall into despair... Monokuma had a steady stream of that source from everyone else.

PROLOUGE  
Welcome to Dangan Island!  
Panic at the Heart-Throbbing School Trip!?

END

Survivors ; 17

Ding dong bing bong

"Ahem, Hopes Peak Academy's School Trip Executive Committee has an announcement to make..." Monokuma started, his voice fuzzy due to the quality of his microphone.

"It is now 10:00 pm!" He announced.  
"Nighttime can be confusing... If you're out at night and stumble upon a killer, sucks to suck! So... I've prepared a cottage on the hotel grounds for each of you! One of your own! I'm so generous!" He laughed.

"Make sure to lock your doors, who knows who's out for your blood! Bye-bye!"

You lifted your head up from the new cow you were petting. Animals... Real animals, on an island, made you feel a bit better. But... What if they were out for your blood, too?

You retracted your hand up to your head, clipping and unclipping the pins in your hair. Fiddling with those always made you feel slightly better.

"Why use cottages if there's a whole hotel...?" You grumbled, leaving the barnyard. But not before whipping your head around in every possible direction to avoid some type of killer.

°•°•°•°

The morning announcement similar to the one from yesterday rung in your ears. Causing you to sit up.

Rubbing the sleepiness out of your eyes, you glanced around your room. You didn't take the time to look at it yesterday since you had just passed out. But a part of you was hoping to simply wake up back home so you could pass his off as nothing but a dream.

... What in the hell was with that Monokuma thing on this wall?

"Wow, that's hideous." You mumbled, glancing toward the weirdly built shelf before climbing onto it, reaching out for the sticker.

Although you managed to grab it, you had been sent tumbling to the floor.

You shut your eyes in pain as you lifted up your head, rubbing at your red forehead.

"Puhuhuhu, I won't let you leave- why are you on the ground!?" Monokumas voice ring out, causing you to open your eyes, only letting them rest at a glare. "The hell are you doing here?"

"Don't be so mean to your headmaster... It's not my fault you're on the floor." He sighed, "I was going to tell you about my super secret monostickers, but you already found one..."

"So, I'll be a generous bear and offer you Monocoins!" He laughed.

"Again with all the Mono..." You growled before standing up, "I don't care about your Monostickers or Monocoins. Just leave."

"But you'll be able to get prized with the Monocoins that you get from finding the hidden stickers around the island! It's only polite to let someone finish talking before you shut them up!" He scolded, his face going red in anger.

"Find monostickers, get monocoins to get prizes. I got it down, you can leave."

"I've never had such a difficult student before, -yes I have- and I don't like it!" He yelled before disappearing.

You let out a sigh before turning towards the door, not bothering to fix yourself up. You didn't want to run the chance of worrying anyone.

"Kyaaaaa!!!"

You let out a yell in reflex to the yell you just heard, shutting your eyes tightly before you slowly opened them. "What's wrong!?" You yelled.

"Oh- it's just you..." Kazuichi mumbled, "don't open your door so suddenly! It scared the crap outta me..!"

".. Sorry." You mumbled, "I was just gonna go on a morning run or something!" You declared, now running in place. "You wanna join me?"

"And get killed by you?! N-no way!!" He denied, shaking his head furiously. You couldn't blame him for being so cautious.

"Mmm, alrighty then... Was there a reason why you came here, then? Are you here to kill me, instead?" You asked, tilting your head.

"N-no! I was just going to ask if you saw them, too!" He gulped, his gaze flickering around the place.

"I just came out of my cottage, so... I probably didn't see them." You mumbled, letting out a sympathetic laugh.

"Oh." Kazuichi blinked before scratching his cheek. "Now I seem stupid.." He mumbled.

"But those monsters at the park...! They were guarding the bridges!" He explained, the worry on his face returning.

"They're not monsters, they're Monobeasts!" Monokuma corrected, popping out of no where.

Kazuichi let out another yell, jumping backwards out of fear. "IT'S- IT'S HEREEEEE!" he wailed.

"You again..." You frowned, furrowing your brows. "Can you mind your own business for once?" You huffed.

"Anyway!" He ignored you, "the Monobeasts guard Jabberwock Island! Aren't they cool?" He laughed.

"No."

"Yes they are!" Monokuma yelled, "don't try to cross! They'll kill ya!" He warned.

You turned back to Kazuichi, looking at his horror stricken expression only made you realize how bad this situation was.

"Man...! How can I enjoy my vacation here when- when everyone's trying to kill me??" He wailed, pulling his beanie further down his face. "I hate this..."

You placed a hand on his shoulder, offering him a small smile. "Don't worry, Souda. I won't let anyone hurt you." You reassured. "I'm plenty strong." You grinned.

"I was told to come get you two." A new voice chimed in, causing the two of you to turn around. "AHHHH! AGGHH, AHHH!!!" Kazuichi yelled, taking breaks between every yell. "ANOTHER NONSTER!!!"

Pekoyama furrowed her brows, her eyes seemingly piercing through the two of you at this point. "I was only speaking, and you call me a monster.." She mumbled, discreetly clenching her fist.

Is she aboutta kill us?

"Hurry and come." She spoke, then turning around to leave. She was already tired of that short conversation...

"Y-you know what... I don't care!" Kazuichi stated boldly, puffing up his chest before his posture deflated. "I'm outta here!" He declared before running off.

You let out a sigh, there was no point in heading to the restaurant without him. They'd probably just think you killed him. Or he'd get himself killed out there somehow.

... They wouldn't mind if you were just a bit late...

You followed after him, though, definitely not nearly fast as him. It was a surprise he wasn't some sort of... Ultimate Marathon Runner or something.

Plus, how far could he get? There was only one island... And he couldn't be so fast he ran across water.

Actually, upon seeing him ankle deep in the beaches water, it would wouldn't be to hard to convince you that he actually tried that.

"... Kazuichi, did you try walking on water or something...?" You asked, nearing the boy slowly as if he were going to bolt away if you were to fast.

Kazuichi sulked, his posture deflated. "Man... I'm going to die..." He mumbled, before throwing himself into the water. "Might as well just drift away..."

You sweatdropped at his action, as you neared him, standing just outside of the water. "Now you're going to have to get to the restaurant all soaked..." You mumbled.

"I'm not going to the restaurant..." He mumbled, his face centimeters away from the water.

You frowned before sitting next him, your skirt getting soaked within seconds. "This situation..." You trailed off, "is pretty scary, huh?" You smiled, shutting your eyes.

"But who would attack someone elsewhere everyone is at? That'd be dumb... Besides, how will you get Sonia to like you back if you don't even talk to her... Any yet participate... Meetings..? Like this?" You mumbled, turning toward him as you opened your eyes.

"Y-you could tell?! He panicked, causing you to laugh. "Were you trying to be secretive about it?" Kazuichi then fell silent.

"I hate being soaked." He complained, wiping away a tear as he stood up. "And now your skirt is all wet, Miss [Firstname]..." He frowned.

"You don't need to put the 'miss' in front of my name... We're friends, you know." You smiled before standing up, as well. Besides... I'm not royalty." You laughed.

Kazuichi, -for the first time that day- smiled, staring at you with an excitement that could be rivaled to that of a puppy with a new toy.

"Right Miss- right [Firstname]!" He nodded his head.

"Hey, why are you two all soaked?!" Mahirus voice rung in your ears, causing you two to turn around to the third-part voice, -again.

"I fell into the ocean." You shrugged. "... Only half way." You added. "Sorry if we kept you waiting." You apologized. "I'll head over right now. I'm just going to change first."

You excused yourself with the wave of your hand before you walked away from the two. Did you even have extra clothes? You'd just have to hope you did...

"[Firstname], you're just in time for breakfast." Nagito greeted you with a smile, Mahiru had already returned with a still soaking wet Kazuichi.

"Byakuya had already gone through the trouble of testing the food for poison." He explained, "its all clear."

"Good morning, to you too, Komaeda." You smiled before you eyes landed on the table full of food. There was just about anything you could've ever thought of at that moment...

However, before you could even think of trying to dig in, a loud crash could be heard through the restaurant causing you to flinch in surprise.

"Ow!! No no no no!" Mikans stuttering voice could be heard. "I just tripped!" She wailed, causing you to walk over.

"How did you end up in... Such a position by tripping?" Byakuyas voice could be heard. "It makes me happy! I have no complaints!" Tetutetus voice was next.

Ah, another fanservice scene. You spoke inwardly as you approached the commotion. That was certainly a position you would not want to get caught up in.

"Guys! Don't just stand there, help her!" You huffed before kneeling down, quickly going to work at the wires wrapped around her ankles.

"But she looks so cute when she's embarrassed!" Ibuki snorted. Causing you to furrow your eyebrows. "Not the time, help her up!" You commanded, though, the only one that bothered helping was Koizumi. She was such a well-mannered girl.

"M-my head is throbbing..." Mikan sniffed as you helped her over to a chair, sitting her down gently.

"Well, we're all here now... We can... Start the meeting, right...?" Chiaki yawned, wiping away the sleepy tears that formed in her eyes.

"That is correct." Byakuya nodded, arms crossed. What happened to Mikan seemed to have been completely forgotten.

"Now... What I wanted to ask was.. What do you all believe we need in a situation like this?" Byakuya asked.

"Don't know, don't care! Just get to the point!" Kuzuryuu spat.

"Then answer my question and I will."

"Um, food and water... And uh, sleep." You answered. "And shelter. I learned this in 4th grade." You nodded.

You've forgotten about a good shit! You can't survive without a good shit!" Nekomaru bellowed. "A good appetite, a good nights rest! And a good shit!!!!"

"Fools." Byakuya scoffed. "Can I get a real answer?"

"A bond, right?" Nagito hummed, placing a finger on his chin. "A bond of trust... If we all work together, there's nothing we can't do. You'll all create an Ultimate Hope that can rival this despair."

"Right.. We'll be able to do it." You nodded.

"Kyahahahhaa! He said that without embarrassment! So gross!" Hiroko laughed.

"No, he does have a point. Wait he says makes sense..." You interrupted. "Monokuma is most likely trying to make us go against each other in attempts of getting us to kill another."

"That... Was a good answer." Byakuya hummed, "however, a bond is simply not strong enough on its own."

"What we need.. Is a disciplined leader!" He declared. "Rejoice, I'll accept this position."

"Huh?!" Hajime blinked, "but we haven't even said anything!" He furrowed his brows.

"If you wanted the title, you shouldn't have been so upfront about it! You're being way to forceful!" Mahiru scoffed.

"Who here is more fit for the position? I was born and raised to lead." Togami hummed, pushing up his glasses.

"Yes.. Maybe he's being a bit forceful, but he right.." Nagito laughed awkwardly. "He's just the person we need for this situation. A leader has to be forceful."

"But.. Couldn't Sonia be the leader..?"

"No." Sonia smiled.

"... Fine then... I suppose it's not a bad idea..." She sighed, looking off to the side.

"Then I suppose it's been decided... As your leader, I promise you all I won't let you become a victim." He spoke, a small smile forming on his face. "Now... I have something to show you all. If you will all follow me..." He cleared his throat before running off.

"Awe man... I really wanted to eat something." You frowned before following along the boy. The others following after you.

At the park, you waited for the rest to pile in, which gave you the time to check up on your mutt. Which.. Hadn't shit itself too much. Though... What was up with that despair meter...?

... Didn't matter...

Putting your ebook away, you looked back up.

"You're all so slow... " Byakuya scoffed. Crossing his arms.

"Why'd ya call us here anyway? I was in the middle of eatin'!" Akane groaned, picking her ear.

"Are you serious? Are you telling me you don't see anything off?" Byakuya scoffed. Looking almost disappointed.

"Is it that thing up here...?" Hajime gulped, causing everyone to follow his line of sight.

"That's suspicious... That's weird." You blinked, "is it a bomb do we have three hours to do something or...?"

"No." Byakuya inturuppted you. "If they wanted to blow us up, they would've already done it."

Unless it's a motive.. But I'll keep that to myself...

"What a mysterious mystery!" A familiar voice chimed out causing everyone to fall silent.

"Monomi?!" A few students spoke in sync.

"The mutts alive! It's alive!" You wailed, running toward the thing before you shook it furiously. "She's undead! Am I seeing things?!"

"No... I see it too..." Kazuichi answered you.

"Uwahhh! Stop shaking me!" The rabbit wailed. "I'm not undead!"

"Right, she's mechanical... So it makes sense she can't die...." Chiaki hummed.

Kazuichi looked almost shameful at the fact that he hadn't even considered that.

"Answer me this, Monomi. What is that thing up there?" You asked, lifting the rabbit up from under her forearms to show the rabbit what you were speaking of. "And what is it counting down?"

Immediately upon looking at the thing, she flailed in your hands. "Huwawawawa!!! I'm - what is that?!" She wailed.

"You don't know what it is?! Aren't you Monokumas little sister?!" Hiyoko scoffed.

"I am not my Big Brothers little sister!" She wailed, causing you to place her on the ground. "How counteractive..." You mumbled.

"Let's just focus on kicking Monokuma off this island!" The rabbit cheered.

"If you don't know what it is, or what it's for.. Then get lost." Byakuya demanded.

"I-"

"Get lost!" Byakuya repeated, causing the rabbit to disappear into nothingness, spouting out a quick 'sorry'.

"Aw... Poor thing." You frowned. "I know she's a machine and all but her emotions seem so genuine... It makes me feel bad!"

"Don't feel sorry for it, miss- [Firstname]!" Kazuichi ensured.

"Why the fuck care about it anyway? We have that entire fucking clock up there!" Kuzuryuu spat, causing you go stray away from the conversation of Monomi.

"How did someone put something that big up there in one night... It makes no sense..." Byakuya hummed.

"Though, there are a lot of things to be worrying about... Like, why are there 17 of us when we were told there'd only be 16? And how were we all brought onto this island, anyway?"

"Right... That was pretty weird." You mumbled, "the classroom just crashed down... And we were here..." You mumbled. Judging by the looks on everyone's face, they had the same experience.

"Jabberwock island was once known for being a popular resort... But now it is a uninhabited island..."

"Hah! The answer is quite simple..." Gundham scoffed, crossing his arms. "Let me put this into words lowly humans such as yourself will comprehend." He grinned.

"Civilizations are meant to collapse. And mortals never live on... I conclude that's those vile beasts are the ones that ran this island into nothingness!" He stated boldly.

"I understand..." Sonia mumbled. "Such a sad.. Trend." She sighed. Of course, as someone who ruled an area, she would know.

"I doubt someone without some sort of power is behind this." Byakuya hummed, "perhaps an unknown, but powerful organization.."

"Monokuma, Monomi... This island... Whoever is behind it has to be filthy rich." Kazuichi chimed in.

"Hm... I understand what you're getting out..." You hummed. "But the question is... Are they hiding somewhere in this island, or cowering elsewhere?" You trailed off.

"It's unlikely they're on this island. They'd most likely want to play it safe... Byakuya answered."

"There are plenty of powerful organizations... Such as my Togami Corporation... Sonia's Kingdom and the Kuzuryuu clan..."

"Would they really just throw one of their people into this? They wouldn't guarantee them the chance of survival." You hummed. "I don't have a reason to mistrust any of you as of yet... But I can't say you're all innocent either... I'm guessing that's how all of you feel, too..."

"It's not that deep, I'm using them as examples." Togami chimed in, "however. I do understand where you're getting at."

"But why would they make us go through something like this?" Pekoyama questioned, her brows furrowing.

"We'll have to look for some sort of clue as to who our enemy is...

"Yeah! Clues, clues!" Hiyoko cheered. "No way! I won't help you guys!" She huffed. Not like you were expecting anything great from her, anyway...

"Do what you will, I will not force you..." Togami scoffed, "though, it's a good idea to all stick together." He suggested.

"I will lend you my help, mortals... It is no big deal." Gundam smirked, "they will witness true terror at the hands of my Four Dark Devas of Destruction!" He announced boisterously. His hamsters then popping out of his scarf.

You slapped a hand over your mouth in awe, his hamsters were so cute! And his voice was very powerful! You couldn't help but admire the guy.

"So cool.. I wish I could pop animals out of my bow or something when I say something..." You mumbled, scratching at your cheek.

"And they are very adorable!" Sonia added, her hands laced together.

"What the hell..." Kazuichi groaned quietly.

"Yes... Very cool..." Gundham trailed off, looking off the the side "and... Adorable..." He hid his face with his scarf.

"Kya! So joyful! He's so joyful!" Ibuki pointed out, only causing Kazuichi to frown even more. "No fair..!"

"Let me say one more thing... We must do what we have to do, theres no time to think of killing each other. Under my leadership, I will return you all to your normal lives unscratched!"

"Wowww, so reliable!" Ibuki cheered.

"That right hand of his inspires me!" Hiyoko laughed, "inspires me to give him the perfect nickname, ever! Ham Hands!" She cheered.

Byakuya looked taken aback, maybe even offended for a second before a smile made its way onto his face. "I must say... It surprises me that someone would even think of calling me such a thing."

"You're not... Mad?" Hajime blinked in surprise.

"Of course not, I would not get worked up over such a petty insult." He scoffed.

"Perfect! This is so great! Our leader is more than reliable!" Nagito smiled, "this is not the best situation, but since we all have each other, it's not the worst!"

"Stop saying such gross stuff!" Hiyoko huffed, her face contorting into one of disgust.

"Ahahaa... I'm sorry, that was gross, wasn't it?" Nagito tilted his head.

"Not to much!" You smiled, "very nice, Nagito! Very cool!" You grinned. Only to reassure the boy. He already seemed down enough on himself


	3. 3 ; what's it take to not get threatened by a Yakuza?

It's Freetime...   
I wonder what I should do...

You were sure you could hear faint music fill the air as you wrote down rapidly at a notebook you managed to find. 

'I wonder how many deadlines I failed by just a day...' You thought, tapping your pen against the table. Maybe you should head over to the store and find something to decorate your room... This place was pretty plain... 

Letting out a sigh, you stood up, slipping your shoes on before opening your door, halting to a stop when you bumped into someone just outside your cottage. 

"Oh, hello, Hinata. What're you doing standing non-suspiciously in front of my cottage?" You asked with a smile, backing away from the boy as you dusted off your chest. 

A frown stretched on the boys face.

Yeah, I probably shouldn't be so suspicious when standing outside of someone's door. He thought. 

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out." He spoke out loud, though now I'm wondering if this is a mistake. He internally sighed. 

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" You grinned. "I have nothing better to do, so I don't see why not." You shrugged before shutting your door, quickly locking it. 

"So, what're we gonna do?" You smiled. 

I didn't think this far. He thought to himself, glancing down at your face. Your eyes seemed to just pierce through him. 

"Oh, um... You're a voice actor, right? What's it like..?" He asked, the two of you somehow already getting into a rhythm of walking. 

Immediately, your face lit up. "Oh! It's really fun!" You started up. "Doing impressions is my favorite..." You grinned, putting a finger up to your chin. 

"Like... I'm Monokuma! And no one likes me because I'm a little, stupid, ugly, mutt! Whatever should I do?" You wailed, your voice almost... Spot on. It almost convinced him that Monokuma had appeared. 

"That's.. Pretty impressive.." He blinked, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. 

"I am Hajime Hinata! And I caused a storm because of the swimsuit I wore!" You grinned. Causing a hue of red to fill Hajimes face out of embarrassment. 

"H-hey! St-stop that!" Hinata demanded, causing you to laugh. Rubbing the back of your head. 

"Sorry.. I didn't mean to make your uncomfortable..." You spoke awkwardly. "Voice acting is really fun... But when you can just mimic any voice like that... People start to... Get mad, you know?" You hummed, changing the conversation. 

"I've gotten a lot of hate mail, from new and aspiring voice actors... They say I steal their roles, so I try my hardest to not accept so many jobs." You sighed, "this one time, I voice an entire cast! Meeting the deadline for that job was so stressful! My voice almost gave out on me!" 

That sounds pretty hard... I can't help but respect her determination to get a job like that done.. She can change up her voice to an almost human-like extent. It's no wonder she's dubbed the Ultimate Voiceactor.

"It's really fun, though... And now I don't accept so many jobs.." You laughed awkwardly. That's how you should've been in the first place. 

"But less about me, what about you, Hinata? What do you like to do?" You smiled, placing your hands behind your back. 

Hajime looked off to the side for a moment before letting out a sigh.   
"I'm not interesting... I can't even remember my Ultimate..." 

You fell silent for a moment, your face drooping before it picked back up. "Ultimate's don't explain a person's whole character!" You explained.   
"When I think of my friends, I don't think of their titles." Shaking your head, you continued to speak. "I don't think of you as, Hajime Hinata, the guy with amnesia." 

Hajime blinked, he didn't have amnesia. That was a huge stretch of a tiny hint of memory loss. 

"And I hope no one just thinks of me as 'the Ultimate Voiceactor'..." You added. 

Hajime paused for a moment, clearing his throat. He in fact... Did think of his friends titles when thinking about them. And he wasn't sure he was worthy of being called an Ultimate if he couldn't remember his talent. 

"Oh, look! It's Nagito!" You pointed out before waving your hand frantically. "Heyyy, hello, Nagito!" You called out.   
Catching the boys attention. 

Said lucky student turned around, a smile making its way onto his face. "Good morning, [Firstname]." His attention then turned toward the boy beside you. "Hajime." He nodded in acknowledgment. 

"What are you two doing?" He asked with a smile. 

"Oh, we were just talking." You answered, "you wanna join?" You asked with a smile. Maybe now the conversation wouldn't be so one-sided.

"Oh, you would let me..?" He smiled, shutting his eyes. "If you don't mind, I'd appreciate that..."

"Have you guys ever done anything for Halloween?" You asked, placing your hands behind your back. 

".. Halloween?" Hajime repeated, glancing toward you in confusion. 

"I've heard of this... It's a popular American holiday on the 31st of October." Nagito informed him with a smile. "Though, that's all I know about it..." 

"Yeah!" You nodded. "You get to dress up in costumes, and pig out on candy!" You cheered, shutting your eyes at the thought of it. "I've heard of it from some lines I've voiced.. So I got curious. I've always wanted to try it out!" 

"Maybe we should do something, then." Nagito suggested, placing a hand on his chin. 

"What?!" Hajime gawked, his brows furrowed. "Do you even remember the situation we're stuck in?!" He huffed. "Someone will take advantage of whatever you guys want to do, and kill you both!" 

You let out a quiet laugh before you opened your eyes. "Well, I'd rather die while doing something fun rather than being in despair.." You answered. 

"Lighten up, Hajime." Nagito smiled. "It's good to enjoy yourself, sometimes." 

Hinata looked off to the side for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Yeah... I guess you're right.." 

You stopped in your footsteps as you glanced over toward the supermarket, deciding to part your way with the other two, here. 

"I'm gonna stop at the market." You announced, pointing toward the store, "I'll see you guys later, stay safe!" You smiled, already walking off as the boys bid their farewells. 

Nagito's and Hajime's files have been updated due to the time I've spent with them.... 

[Firstname]'s file has been updated due to the time you've spent with her...

This store really had just about anything, from food, to fleece used to Make stuffed animals...  
You turned your head more, scanning the area. 

"Gundham Tanaka!" You blurted out in amazement. Looking at him as if he were some idol, though the amazement quickly disappeared. He was just like anyone else here, you had to realize that. 

The boy turned to you, just a few seconds late from seeing your amazement. 

"You!" He hollered, pointing at you. "Are you aware of how much you have offended my Four Dark Devas of destruction?!" He asked in a yell. 

You blinked in confusion. There was a huge gap between the both of you, yet he started a conversation. 

"No, sorry!" You yelled back cupping your hands over your mouth. "I apologize!" 

"As you should.." The boy spoke, his voice in a normal tone. However, due to the distance, it sounded like a muffle. "They shall forgive you this once for calling them something as vile as, 'adorable'!" 

You froze in place. What a crappy memory, he got me and Sonias dialogue messed up! 

"I was the one that called them cool... Though, I have to admit, they are pretty cute..." You laughed sheepishly. "My bad not cute, fearsome!" You panicked, flailing your hands. 

The boy huffed, taking a moment to cover his face with his scarf before bursting out of it. "You shall be forgiven just this once...!" "More..." He added quietly. "You shan't do it again!" He posed. 

"Right, I shan't!" You repeated, shaking your head. "At least not out loud." You grinned, crossing your arms. 

Let me tell y'all something. Those hamsters cute as fuck! I'd die for them, I'd kill for them. Whatever they told me to do, I'd do it! Cham-p, Maga-z, San-d, Jum-p, I'd die for your stupid little asses!

"Yes... Keep your words in your mouth!" Gundham reprimanded, his hansters coming out to pose. 

Damn, they really be wanting me to make a whole new paragraph! Let me let y'all in on something-

"Whatever you're about to think..." Gundham started. "Do not think it!" He demanded loudly. 

Does yelling so loudly not hurt his voice...? It's certainly hurting my ears. Just fight fire with fire! 

"Sorry! I can't stop myself from thinking a lot of things!" You blurted loudly. "Foolish, I'm aware!" 

The boys eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms. "I will let it go once more.. For it is the night of the wicked... The night of which Tanaka the Forbidden one can come out of hiding!" He guwaffed. 

Come out of hiding.... Was he running from the cops, or something? But still. It makes sense that Gundham would celebrate Halloween. 

"Oh, awesome! Are you going to dress up for Halloween?" You asked, catching the boy by surprise. 

"Hah! I'm surprised a mortal would know of such a night..." The boy smirked. "Tell me, who truly are you?" 

"Huh...?" You blinked sheepishly. "[Firstname]...?" You answered slowly, your eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. 

The boy hardened his gaze toward you before he let out a hardy laugh. "I see you're smarter than you put yourself out to be! I will not force you expose your identity! For even I have secrets I want to keep hidden." 

You stood still, your eye twitching in confusion. And maybe irritation... 

"Hahaha... Do not fret, mortal.... I will not speak a word of this encounter!" The boy promised. Though, you weren't really worried about it... 

"So... Are you dressing up or not?" You asked, glancing around the place. There was no reason for dressing up if no one was going to do anything, but it'd be fun... "Maybe I'll dress as a HotDog.."

"Hah! Why of course not! I shall not attract unnecessary attention to my self..." Gundham hummed shutting his eyes. "A hotdog is very... Unoriginal..." 

You let out a long sigh at the jab directed to your originality. Your posture deflating. 

"Maybe I won't dress up, either..." 

Gundhams file has been updated due to the time I spent with him.... 

I guess I'll return to my cottage...

°•°•°•°

It turns out that you didn't even have a chance to rest at my cottage before Monokuma dragged to Jabberwock park... The walk was so far, it was bothersome. Considering the fact it was the middle of the night. 

'Everyone is already here... I can't help but be a bit embarrassed at my tardiness...'

"You're late, have you any excuse for doing so?" Byakuya huffed upon your arrival. The way he was looking down at you made you feel ashamed... He had a very fierce gaze... Before giving you the chance to speak, Byakuya let out a sigh. "Whatever... Everyone is here, that is all that matters..." He hummed, his eyes scanning the area. 

"I was just tryna' take a nap! How annoying..." Kazuichi groaned, resisting the dying urge to let out a big ass yawn. 

"Then you shouldn't have come, fuck weasel." Fuyuhiko huffed, it was a rude remark... But at least he wasn't yelling. 

"Well.. Who knew what would've happened to me if I *didn't* come..." Kazuichi mumbled, placing his hands over his head. Just the thought of it shook him up... 

"Heh, then be useful to us and test that out for us, would ya?" Kuzuryuu grinned. Man, what a bunch of turds... 

"Hey, guys... Threats won't solve anything, you know!" You barged into their conversation. "In fact, it'll only cause more problems!" "Shut the hell up, neither of us were talking to you!" Fuyuhiko barked. Man, he was like a little Chihuahua! 

"I understand, but we're all stuck in the same situation, together! Even if you don't want to work with each other." You explained, shutting your eyes. 

'Man, I just sounded so cool and grown up right now!' A grin formed on your face. However, you quickly made it dissapear. Something like that would piss of the Yakuza even more. 

"Maybe the big bad Yakuza was scared, too!" Mahiru suggested, egging the boy on furthur. For someone so dilligent in good manners, he sure knew how to provoke someone... 

"What- what the fuck did you just say?!" Fuyuhiko yelled, balling his fist. That wasn't a good sign... 

"Hey-! Didn't you hear what I said?! Stop provoking each other!" You huffed, "leave your internal struggles aside for a moment! We have serious things to worry about!"

"Gh--" Fuyuhiko struggled to form words before a smirk stretched across his face. "I can do it, you know." He warned. 

"Huh..? Do it...?!" Teruteru blinked sheepishly. Either by the words 'do it', he was thinking something very perverted, or very scary. 

"Hey! What the hell!" You huffed, man, now you were getting all riled up. "Are you seriously threatening me?! At a time like this?"

The Yakuza let out a scoff as he rolled his eyes, "Nice to know you have a brain to use in that big head of yours." He scoffed, the smile on his face still presentable. 

Your lips wavered in anger for a moment. Oh hell nah, he did not just call your head big. It was completely average! 

"..." You opened your mouth, your face completely contorted into a look of anger before you let out a quiet sigh. "Whatever," You huffed, looking off to the side. You had to be the bigger person... Which wasn't hard to do when he was built like an oompa loompa. 

"Hey! If you don't stop with that attitude of yours, I'll get seriously angry!" Mahiru warned, like a mother scolding her own child. 

"Shut the hell up, don't treat me like some sort of kid!" Fuyuhiko yelled, his face going read in anger. 

"You certainly act like one. Like a kid in a Call of Duty lobby." You spoke quietly, however this Yakuza bitch had like, super mega hearing or something... 

"What'd you say, you bastard?! I'll seriously kill you, right now!" He yelled, causing you to look his way. Was he getting taller, or was he walking toward you?!

That was no good... 

"Gah-! It was a joke, I won't say it again, I'm sorry...!" You panicked, backing away. You didn't want to die, yet! Ah, how embarrassing, being pummeled to death was not good!

"Enough." Byakuya called out, causing the both of you to stop and turn toward him.   
'WAH, HOW EMBARRASSING!! I WAS THREATENED BY THIS GUY!?! Well, he is the ultimate Yakuza,'

"Ah..?" Fuyuhiko blinked in confusion. His brows furrowing. 

"I understand where you're coming from, for I too had felt the same way, before..." Togami smiled, crossing his arms. Everyone was treating him like a kid, but when you treat him with respect, you get threatened!? So not cool-! 

"Are you treating me like a kid, too!? Fuck off!" 

Byakuya rolled his eyes in annoyance. There went his little patience... "Reckless killing will only get you killed in return, if you fail to get away with it. Unless you are trying to get yourself killed to escape this reality."

"If so, that is what a child would do." Oh, shit... 

"Wh-what did you say...!?" Fuyuhiko grumbled, but he couldn't seem to make a new threat... 

"As long as I am here, I will not let any of you become a victim!" He yelled, he sure had the leadership skills to do so... But the leader usually became the first victim. "That even goes for you, Fuyuhiko!"

"Th-those are empty promises...!" Fuyuhiko yelled, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. It seemed he had real trouble accepting help... 

"It's true these words would be nothing but a boast if it came out of the word of any other..." He grinned in pride. "But I am Byakuya Togami." 

"Oh... He's built different..!" You whispered under your breath, letting your gaze stray away from the boy who was once threatening you. "So dependable!" 

"Sooooooo cool!" Ibuki added. 

"Whatever, do what the hell you want." Fuyuhiko huffed. At least you weren't being threatened anymore, haha... 

"Um..." 

"KYAAAAaAaaaAaaAAA!" Kazuichi yelled, the sheer terror in it was enough for you to feel spooked. "It's here! Th-that monster!!" He panicked. 

"I thought someone was going to die, so I didn't want to inturuppt," Monokuma mumbled, "looks like I showed up at the wrong time..." 

"You always show up at the wrong time." You huffed, crossing your arms. "Do ya' actually think we want you here?" 

"Hey..! Hey!" The bear yelled, his face going red in anger. "At least appreciate my complementary outfit!" You took a moment to observe said outfit, it was actually kind of cool. "As long as I got my suit and tie-" 

"Um.. Yeah, but what is it for...?" Nanami chimed in, interrupting you. 

"Oh, why it's for my two-man comedy show, of course!" He cooed, he looked excited... In more ways than one.

"Two-man comedy show? Are you about to split in half or somethin'?" Akane asked, hands on her hips. 

"Of course not!" Monokuma huffed. But honestly, he was probably making notes of that... "Instead, I brought my partner!"

"Hw-wa-wa!" Monomi wailed as she appeared out of no where. Her outfit was nice, too. "Wh-what is this?!" 

"Lovely outfit, is it not?" Monokuma huffed in pride. 

"... I'm speechless." Gundham spoke, that was definitely a first... He would usually say something like. 'This shit stinks, Lord of ice, I'm super powerful, dark devas of destruction,' something along those lines... 

"Shush! The show is starting!" Monokuma huffed, the two immediately dissapeared and reappeared on the stage they set up. Wonder when they had the time for that... 

"I know this is a very sudden topic, but did you know I can read minds~!?" 

"S-seriously?!" Monomi panicked. Wonder what she was thinking about to make her so wary... Wait, if he could read minds that meant- That's embarassing... 

"Hmmm, yes, yes! And as I mind reader, I will tell you your favorite food!" 

"Oh, that's easy! It's obvious what rabbits like!" Monomi cheered her brother on. Her forcefully adopted into the family brother? 

"Hmm.. It's Ca..."

"Go on!" 

"It's Cadavers!"

"What, what!?!" Monomi panicked, even more sweat appearing out of no where. It was impressive that she even had the ability to sweat, but she sweat so much, it could probably fill an entire river.. 

"What's a Cadaver...?" You whispered to yourself, bringing a finger up to your chin. "I would never, ever eat a dead body!" She wailed. 

"To bad! Dont care!" Monokuma yawned, "it's your turn, do something awesome!"

"Li-like what?!" 

"Like a skit or something, duh!"

"No- no way!!" She wailed. 

"Hmm, well I know the perfect technique to summoning the god of comedy!"

'I'm right here, wtf.'

"Which is better, taking blood while you're alive, or when you're dead?" Monokuma questioned. 

"Oh, I know!" Sonia raised her hand, no even waiting for permission to speak. "If you are in need of fresh blood, it is better to do it with that of someone who is alive! But if you do not want to feel pain, take the blood of that who is dead!" She informed. 

"I heard virgin blood is the freshest," You added, rolling up your sleeve. "Take mine!"

"Shaddup! I wasn't looking for participants, and if I was, I wasn't because no I did!" Monokuma yelled, no Interrupting the bears damn comedy show, y'all. "Now as I was saying,"

"If I need to summon The Comedeity, I need a lot of blood! Lots and lots of it!"

'Fine, ignore my offer. Not even phased. I don't even care. If it looked like I cared, I didn't.'

"There's no way I'll give you my blood!" 

Does she even have blood...? When she got shot earlier, she didn't have any... 

"You're so mean, Monomi!" Monokuma huffed, "Upupupu, not surprising coming from the bad guy!" He laughed. "Be careful, everyone! She's as bad as the first boss in a dungeon!" He warned, facing his audience of teenagers forced to be there. Nice to know he was so great at presentations... 

"Oh, so not that bad...?" Chiaki hummed, clinging onto the straps of her backpack. 

"Augh! She's super bad!" Monokuma huffed, "so bad, she went out of her way to erase your memories!"

There was a sudden silence...   
You didn't like listening to Monokuma voice, but... Right now you would've fathered listen to anything other that what he had just said. 

"Think about it, you don't remember a thing before coming here, right?!"

'Not right... I can remember...! I remember how I got here...! There was classroom.. No, a door! And I went in, and there were others there... And I... And I don't remember, huh...'

"She even took your memories from the time you spent as Hopes Peak Academy! What a shocker!" He laughed, his red eye gleaming.   
"Phew, that was a lot to unload! But memory loss plots are so boring!" He complained, "only boring hosts would pull such a thing!" 

"Wasn't that a huge surprise!?" He laughed, "you were all so excited for your first year in this amazing high school, but instead, you were dragged away into an island of lies!"

"What-! What!! This is bad, super bad!" Monomi panicked, tears leaking out of her eyes faster than Niagara Falls. 

"Shaddup, you're getting annoying!" Monokuma yelled, socking the girl in the face. 

Everyone was still silent, a look of shock on their faces. Here for a moment, you actually thought they were going to say something funny.. 

"Heheheh... You almost got me..! " Ibuki gulped nervously, "Cuz I remember that we were in a classroom...! This has to be some sorta trick... Hey, where's the school..?" She laughed awkwardly, glancing around the place. 

"That's because you're lying to yourself...! What I said was true." Monokuma hummed, placing both of his paws over his mouth. As if he were shocked, or something... "All in courtesy of Monomi and your missing memories!" 

"T-that's impossible! I would've remembered getting my memory stolen!" You huffed, crossing your arms. Maybe acting naive wasn't such a good idea.. Or maybe it was the best idea in this situation... 

"A whole years worth of memories, gone! All your relationships, friendships, and your family.. They're probably worried sick!" He laughed. 

"Man... Fuck my fam," You rolled your eyes, if they weren't even gonna bother looking for you, then whatever. You weren't even salty bout' it, no way! 

"No way you could've stolen our memories...!" Kazuichi huffed, everyone had a different way of showing their disbelief in that moment... 

"Yes... Impossible... I do not believe it..." Teruteru whistled nervously, prodding his fingers together. 

"Epic prank, making us believe that we're first years, but we're actually second years... So epic." You mumbled, not an epic prank at all. 

"Your memories of entering this school... Was intruppted by a strange dizziness, correct?" He asked, "that was the cut off point!" 

You looked off to the side for a moment. How strange... And Cliche! All you had to do was remember... Remember... You could remember friends and family... Junior high... 

"Man, talent sucks!" You groaned, throwing your head back. "If I just couldn't change my voice, I wouldn't be here right now!" 

"And I'd totally be able to remember freshman, year." You added slowly. But talent didn't have any downsides other than that... Okay, there were a lot of downsides, but you were trying to make a point here. 

"You seriously believe him, [Firstname]?!" Kazuichi yelled in disbelief, well, it was definitely weird that someone would believe such a crazy story. But it was either to believe than to live is disbelief. 

"I will always be willing to give you all your memories back!" Monokuma spoke. Causing Monomi to panic. "But..." 

"You'll have to kill each other for it!" He yelled. "That is my bargaining point!"

"That is what you want, right?! To have your school memories returned to you, right!?"

"Mmm, no..." You answered. Truthfully, you did want to know... You wanted them back... You wanted to remember, but... He was probably lying... Yeah, that bear was liar. How could anyone steal your memories? 

"Not from you, you probably inserted yourself into our memories. Soooo grossssss!" You shook your head. 

"Hey! Stop talking for the rest of us!" Fuyuhiko yelled the exact same words to you once more. 

"Sorry..."

"St-stop this! If you believe you delusional rambling will encourage us to murder, you are mistaken!" Byakuya rose his voice. At least you weren't the one that had to the talking... It was honestly kind of unnerving to talk to the bear... 

"How are we supposed to believe you when you say you stole our memories, anyway?!" Koizumi yelled, at least they had a clear mind when arguing... 

"What you truly mean is... That you don't believe each other, right?" 

"I certainly don't believe you..." You grumbled, right... Just keep acting cold toward this guy and get yourself killed first! You were so smart. 

"None of you realize there is a traitor of among you all, right?" He laughed, placing his hands over his stomach.   
And finally... You were speechless.

"Say why are there seventeen of you here?" Monokuma questioned. 

You opened your mouth to say something, but the words died in your throat. You had to keep arguing. To make him stop spouting out all this bullshit...! You had to... 

"There were only arrangements for there to be fifteen of you..." 

This bastard counted wrong...! If there's one traitor, and theres seventeen people... That means there was an original number of sixteen people that were to come...! Dummy, dumb! 

"That's right! There's a traitor amongst you, and one of you managed to sneak your way in~!  
'Okay, Honestly, that's kind of impressive...'

"...Haha! Just kidding!" 

"C-cut the crap! You're making less sense than usual...!" Fuyuhiko spat, his face contorted into one of fear. 

'That was right... No matter. How hard anyone tried to hide it, it was clear we were all uneasy..'

Fuyuhikos words managed to snap you out of your mindset of fear as you let out an awkward laugh. "You're such a silly guy, Monokuma! No one here is the Ultimate Ninja, or Ultimate Swiper Cosplayer!" You spat before turning toward Hajime. 

'Woah, no way! What if that's his ultimate..?!' you yelled internally. 

"How can you be so sure? Anyone could be lying about their talents." Monokuma reasoned, causing your heart to drop. That was true, you couldn't really trust anyone. 

"You're saying that like if you're some saint." You crossed your arms, "sorry to break it to you, but you're the most untrustworthy guy, even if what you're saying is tue truth."

"Even if I am untrustworthy.. There is still a traitor amongst you, isn't that awful?" He blushed, like if what he said actually made sense. 

"What's gosh darn awful is that you dragged us all out here to watch your shitty comedy routine." You sighed, "and acting as if you're so kind for telling us these words."

Everyone was silent, they were scared... Who wouldn't be? You were scared, too. And you were sure the look was clear on your face. But you had to keep on pushing through. 

"At least I'm not pretending to be your ally before stabbing you in the back." Monokuma laughed. Now that was a good point... He made himself out to *be* the bad guy, and he *was* the bad guy. 

"Puhuhuhuhu! Find them and kill them before they kill you!" He laughed before bouncing away. It was clear he knew he was the winner of that argument... How embarassing... 

Everyone was probably depending on me to say something, but I stood silent like a little bitch! Augh.... 

"Is that true...? There's some bad guy among us...?" Kazuichi questioned. "And someone snuck in here?! Wh-who am I supposed to be more wary of?!"

"I promise it isn't me..! No matter how shady I look!" Mikan wailed. 

"Show yourselves!!!" Nekomaru bellowed, causing a few to cover their ears. 

"That's enough, you're falling right into his trap." Byakuya warned, causing everyone to fall silent. Right... He was the leader, you could depend on him to speak... 

"Monokuma wants to cause unease between all of us, to make us all wary..." He sighed, "as hard as it may be, we will all have to trust each other.." He spoke over Monokumas night announcement, which you were quite grateful for... 

"Then, I guess it's time to sleep..." You grumbled, biting your thumb. "Restlessness is no good..."

"Yes, I agree." Byakuya nodded, "you all need to rest, that is a command from your leader."

Right... Our leader... He'll be the one to get us out of here... 

°•°•°•°

HAJIME HINATA 

it seems that hajime has troubles seeing as someone for themselves and not their titles, it seems as if he even sees that within himself. can't help but wonder what his talent is... 

NAGITO KOMAEDA

nagito has a surprising amount of knowledge when it comes to strange topics. can't wonder when he gets the time to learn of them, and why. 

GUNDHAM TANAKA

he speaks with such power, it's amazing! a lot of what he says doesn't make sense, but some can't help but admire him. who else would raise hamsters in their scarf? 

[FIRSTNAME] [LASTNAME]

she's quite proud of her talent, but she doesn't want to be seen as simply 'the ultimate voice actor', she has once taken the role of voicing an entire cast. causing a moment of temporary voice loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye I love fuyuhiko so much he could kill my fam and I would still love him


End file.
